mi primera gran aventura
by Dreimind
Summary: Amaya es una chica criada junto a los mugiwara donde adopta su familia. Aprende cada habilidad o parte de la personalidad de cada tripulante del barco cierta noche desaparece y se encuentra a bordo del Moby dick buscando al hermano de Luffy ya que al haber escuchado de él, por Luffy, se empeña en conocerlo, emprendiendo así su gran aventura. /(AcexOc)/
1. preludio

**Disclaimer: **One Piece no me pertenece, todo obra del gran Eiichiro Oda.

**Nota: **posiblemente halla mucho Occ, los acontecimientos ocurren después Triller Bar y antes de la muerte de Ace. Lo que significa que no ahí mucho tiempo para que se cree una historia de amor.

_Y me he enredado siempre  
Entre algas,  
Maraña contra los dedos.(Héroes del silencio)_

**Capitulo 1: Preludio.**

**(Amaya) **

Un escalofríos recorrió mi espalda, junto con un sentimiento difícil de definir, sonreí dichosa apreciando el interior del gran barco que eh estado buscando, no me cabe toda la felicidad que siento, ¡al fin encontré el Moby Dick! Eso significa que cada vez estoy mas cerca de conocerlo, me pregunto como sera...

- ¡oh pero que barco tan grande! – exclame emocionada, saliendo de la oscuridad, se escuchaban muchas risas y.. – santo cielo, nunca en mi vida había visto un barco así, esto es ¡súper grande!

- ¿Quien eres tú? – gire mi rostro encontrándome con un robusto hombre con espada en mano y mirada de pocos amigos.

- Disculpe mi intromisión – tío Brook siempre dice que las cosas se pueden arreglar conversando – podría mostrarme sus brag... digo, ¿podríamos arreglar esto tomando una taza de té?

- ¿Qué?

Ignore la voz de aquel hombre y me dirigí hacia el centro del navío donde el fuerte aroma de alcohol, a deliciosa comida y una agradable alegría que despedían todos, me decía que estaban armando una fiesta, eso es bueno... comida gratis, me arme de un gran pedazo de carne y camine buscando al sujeto al que venia a raptar.. digo, buscar.

- ¿Quien eres tú? – porte imponente, de espalda ancha, piel morena, bigote negro y semi onduloso, vestía de traje azul con un gorro de copa a juego y pese a tener una mirada un poco seria, se notaba que era una buena persona a demás de caballerosa, no pude evitar sonreír y hacer una reverencia a modo de saludo.

- No se supone que cuando te presentas dices tu nombre primero...

- oh, discúlpeme señorita, me llamo Vista comandante de la 5º división de los piratas de Shirohige.

- Amaya – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- Y se puede saber que haces aquí – me pregunto otro hombre.

- El olor a su comida me atrajo – solté una carcajada que atrajo algunas miradas – por cierto ¿Donde estoy? – primer paso reconocer el terreno e ir un paso mas adelante del enemigo dice tía Robin.

- ¿No sabes donde estas? – pregunto otro sujeto entre incrédulo y burlón, mas no le tome en cuenta pues mi vista fue atraída hacia una monumental figura que estaba en un gran sillón riendo y bebiendo.

- Ei ossan* – di un par de brincos para llamar la atención de aquel hombre con barba de media luna, y cuando conseguí su atención no pude evitar sonreír – has de tener buena vista – solte una carcajada, pero parece que a nadie le hizo mucha gracia.

- ¡Que falta de respeto de hablarle así a nuestro padre!

- ¡disculpate!

- ¿Son tus hijos ossan? – pregunte mirando a mi alrededor, si que eran muchos.

- si. ¿quien eres tú?

- Supongo que eres... em.. como era que se llamaba...

- Shirohige

- eso, tu eres ese ¿cierto? – el hombre asintió con la cabeza.- entonces este es el barco donde esta Portgas. D. Ace ¿no?

- ¿Para que le buscas? – pregunto otro sujeto que tenia los labios pintados.

- ¡entonces lo encontré! ossan ¿me puedes decir donde esta?

- ¿Para que quieres hablar con él? – pregunto un hombre alto de cabellera rucia que después me entere se llamaba Marco, parecía ser una persona muy tranquila.

- Mi capitán quieren verle, y según se, el no se rehusara.

- ¿Cuanto piden por la cabeza de tu capitán?

- No lo se ¿acaso eso importa?

- Al menos deberíamos saber el nombre de tu capitán – agrego otro, bufe cansada, de saber que seria un interrogatorio me habría saltado todo esto.

- Luffy, se llama Luffy – hubo un silencio por unos minutos hasta que alguien dijo recordar que una vez Ace mostró el cartel de un tal Monkey. D. Luffy su hermano.

- No creo que Ace quiera verlo, todavía – dijo el de los labios pintados.

- Me lo llevare a la fuerza si es necesario.

- Que interesante y ¿como lo harás?

- Oye viejo, hagamos un trato-este simplemente me quedo mirando- si yo consigo llevarme a Ace, ya sea por las buenas o malas, prometeme que nos dejaras marchar sin que ninguno de tus ¨hijos¨ nos persigan ni me maten-¿que dices?-el viejo solo me miraba de forma burlona- yo te prometo que te lo traeré sano y salvo

- me gustaría ver como te lo llevas de aquí, primero-exclamo el de bigote de media luna.

-entonces ¿es un trato?- le dije al momento en que alzaba mi mano-el viejo miro mi estúpido gesto sin decir nada y yo me carcajee un poco - tienes razón aun no podemos cerrar el trato ¿donde esta él?

-Durmiendo en la parte trasera del barco

- padre, ¿esta bien dejarla sola? Y ¿en caso que se lo llevase? ¿que pasara?

-¡Marco!-exclamo el viejo al momento que tomaba su vaso de sake- estamos hablando de Ace.

Eso fue lo ultimo que escuche de esa platica comenzando a caminar decidida hacia la parte trasera del barco, me pregunto como sera, ¿se parecerá a tío Luffy? ¿sera tan divertido como él? ¿qué tan fuerte sera? Tenia tantas cosas que preguntarle, tantas ganas de hablar de él y saber de sus labios si todas las historias que me contó tío Luffy eran ciertas. Realmente tengo unas enormes ganas de conocerlo.

Cabello negro, ondulado en las puntas, mirada seria y con un tatuaje en el antebrazo que dice ''A$CE'' bingo, es la persona que busco, me acerco lentamente a él y compruebo que esta dormido, me quedo unos minutos embelesada mirando su rostro y siento un picor en la nuca, una sensación extraña, mas no le tomo en cuenta – ei oye – le digo acercándome un poco mas a él y dándome cuenta que tiene unas pecas que le hacen ver muy tierno – oye despierta – le iba a tocar pero con un fuerte golpe fui expulsada hacia atrás, cayendo a unos metros del sujeto que me miraba de forma hosca. ¿Realmente esta es la persona que busco?

- ¿Quien eres tú? – sus ojos me miran penetrantes y su rostro serio me indica que al parecer de mi respuesta depende mi vida, pero eso no me intimida de hecho me causa gracia.

- ta ta ta ta ta ta ta deveria estar acostumbrada a recibir el mismo trato, cuando despierto a alguien, pero ¿por que mierda siempre duele? – dije al momento que me sobaba mi frente con mi mano derecha.

- ¿tú quien eres? – volvió a preguntar este sin inmutarse, le sostuve la mirada antes de colocarme de pie nuevamente.

-¡me dijeron que eras una persona muy cortes! ¡y muy simpático! ¡realmente no esperaba ese recibimiento de tu parte!

- ¿te conozco?-pregunto el pelinegro extrañado levantando una de sus cejas, y mentiría si dijera que no se veía _sexy _

-no lo creo – dije repirando profundamente y volviendo a sonreír - pero yo eh oído hablar _mucho _ de ti..me llamo Amaya mucho gusto-dije haciendo una leve reverencia

- Ace- fue todo lo que me respondió- ¿que haces aquí?

- Vengo a buscarte, pero es muy pronto para irnos, vamos a celebrar y después nos vamos ¿si?

- ¡Nunca dije que iría contigo!

- Bien ¡vamos a comer!

- Ei no me estas escuchando...

La fiesta realmente fue muy buena, las personas de abordo hacían muchas cosas divertidas y el alcohol corría por todas partes, realmente era una gran fiesta para un gran barco platique mayormente con el hombre musculoso comandante de la 5º división, una persona realmente encantadora, conocí a un sujeto que podía convertirse en diamante era ¡súper genial! Lo mas gracioso fue que un tal Izou persona muy extrambotica debo decir me pinto el rostro sin que me diera cuenta, de verdad todos aquí son muy graciosos, aun así sentí como algunas miradas de desconfianza recaían en mi, mas no le tome importancia.

No sabría decir si yo fui la primera en quedarme dormida, la verdad es que nunca había tomado tanto sake, ni mucho menos había estado tan lejos de mi familia, papá debe estar preocupado..todos... Abrí los ojos colocándome rápidamente de pie y buscando con la mirada a Ace-san que se encontraba en el extremo opuesto del barco, me encamine hacia él, viendo a mi alrededor que ya no quedaban secuelas de la anterior fiesta, todos parecían dormir, una vez llegue al lado de Ace-san comprobé que este seguía profundamente dormido, al parecer las pastillas de Chopper-sensei no serian necesarias...L e ate con cuidado las manos, con aquella endeble cuerda que había creado junto a tío Usopp y a tío Franky, por ahora ello seria suficiente, lo arrastre por todo el barco, hasta por fin encontrar la habitación del viejo, llame tres veces a la puerta, y luego gire la perilla de esta, el viejo estaba durmiendo boca arriba, con los brazos extendidos, abrió los ojos y por un momento pareció no saber quien era yo.

- ya nos vamos-le dije- muchas gracias por todo, fue una buena fiesta.

- ¿Donde esta Ace?

- Aquí-le dije al momento en que me ganaba a un lado, para mostrar al chico que dormía sin preocupación alguna en el suelo.

- No podía ser de otra manera – dijo con algo de resignación – Aquella pita que le pusiste en sus manos no sera suficiente – agrego antes de volver a quedarse dormido, cerré la puerta y me quede unos segundo ante ella, para luego volver a retomar mi rumbo hacia el mar.

Saque de mi bolsillo trasero, la diminuta bolsa azul, que tire al mar, la que se convirtió después en un flotador, ello seria suficiente, tire a Ace-san allí, quien ni siquiera despertó, luego arroje la que suponía era su mochila, y emprendimos la marcha, sin antes hacer caso a las recomendaciones del viejo, colocándole a Ace-san las grandes esposas de kairouseki* (mineral que contiene la misma energía del mar) el viaje no fue largo, llegando pronto a tierra.

- Lo traeré sano y salvo – dije alejándome de ahí.

* * *

**Vocabulario: **

**Ossan: **Tipo u hombre de edad avanzada usado para referirse de cariño a esa persona.

**Kairouseki:** Mineral que emite la misma energía del mar y debilita a aquellos que han ingerido alguna Akuma no Mi.

_capitulo re-subido. Gracias por leer!_


	2. ¿donde estoy?¿tu quien eres? confundido!

**Disclaimer: **One Piece no me pertenece todo obra del gran Eiichiro Oda.

**Nota: **Posiblemente halla mucho Occ, los acontecimientos ocurren después de Triller Bar y antes de la muerte de Ace, lo que significa que no ahí mucho tiempo para que se cree una historia de amor.

_Cierras la madeja  
Con el fastidio del destino,  
Y el mordisco lo dan otros;  
Encías ensangrentadas,  
Miradas de criminales,  
A grandes rasgos,  
Podrías ser tú. (Héroes del silencio fragmento)_

**Capitulo 2: ¿Donde estoy? ¿Tú quien eres? ¡A donde vamos?!**

**(Ace)**

Desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, parecía que esta me iba a explotar, abrí los ojos lentamente, esperando que los chicos no hallan amanecido haciendo alboroto, pero los tuve que cerrar rápidamente al ver tanta luz, mientras esperaba a que mis ojos se acostumbraran a esta intente estirarme un poco, me dolía la espalda, debe ser por dormir en esta extraña posición ¿desde cuando duermo con mis brazos en la espalda?

– Buenos días Ace-san – abrí de nueva cuenta mis ojos y no pude evitar enardecer una ceja por la incredulidad ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? – ¿qué te parece una canción para comenzar el día? – mientras una armoniosa canción llegaba a mis oídos mire desconfiado a mi alrededor, ni rastro alguno del barco de padre, y como si fuera poco estaba atado, arrestado ¡genial! ¡esos bastardos cuando los vuelva a ver! ¿Acaso ni siquiera puedo tomar una siesta en el barco sin que nada me ocurra?

Lo se, soy irresistible... irresistible a los problemas!

– ¡te quieres callar de una vez! – a penas pronuncie las palabras la chica se detuvo y me miro con pena, ¡genial ahora el villano soy yo! Tsk tal vez me eh pasado un poco... pero...¡¿como rayos no entiende que lo que uno mas quiere después de una fiesta es: Silencio? – ¿Donde estamos?

La chica titubeo... bien Ace, comienza intimidandola, ¡así solo perderé mas tiempo! Intente colocarme de pie, pero no pude ni siquiera moverme.

– No Ace-san agradecería que no te pusieras de pie, al menos no todavía – la mire con desconfianza ¿quien rayos es esta chica? Bufe dirigiendo mi vista a una de mis piernas... eso ¿era una aguja? Volví mi vista de nuevo hacia la chica, tenia una cabellera hasta los hombros de un color platinado que brillaba con intensidad – no te preocupes iremos a ver a tío Luffy – es una sonrisa demaciado sincera para alguien que te tiene esposado...

– ¿Por qué estoy esposado? – ahora no solo tengo dolor de cabeza, de espalda y de culo, si no que a demás el gran Portgas. D. Ace esta esposado ¡y no con cualquier esposas señoras y señores! ¡son de Kairouseki! Y lo mas humillante de todo... es que me ha esposado una cría.

– Para que no te hagas daño – contesto la platinada encogiéndose de hombros, la observe un poco intrigado, algo en ella se me hacia familiar.

– ¿Desayunamos? O mejor dicho almorzamos, porque has estado durmiendo toda la mañana, debes tratarte esa narcolepcia tuya – ¿La conozco? Creo que mi desconcierto fue muy evidente – ya te dije Ace-san que se mucho de ti, tío Luffy te nombra siempre – la chica me tendió un plato de espagueti, mire por un instante aquellos fideos, tenían un aspecto bastante deseable – buen provecho

– ¿Esperas que coma con los pies? – pregunte haciendo claro énfasis en que tenia las manos apresadas. Tal vez podría quitarme las esposas...

– oh disculpa – ¡si, me va a desatar! – ten

– ¿que mierda es esto? – pregunte viendo el tenedor que había puesto en el plato ¡yo me refería a las esposas, no a los cubiertos!

– un tenedor – dijo con un tono de obviedad que hizo que mi dolor de cabeza tan solo aumentara, esta cría me esta tomando el pelo ¡a mí! ¡al gran Portgas. D. Ace!

– ah claro se me olvidaba que No  tenia las manos esposadas – dije sarcásticamente a lo que la chica soltó una carcajada – ¡no te burles cría! ¡no estoy de humor para juegos estúpidos desatarme de una puta vez!

– disculpe Ace-san pero no puedo hacer eso, porque no confiás en mi, yo confió en ti pero si tu no en mi... entonces no puedo, lo siento – contesto de forma triste

Permanecí en silencio por unos largos minutos hasta que al final tras un bufido acerque mi boca hacia el plato y comencé a comer, por muy pirata que sea tengo modales y esta, esta es una forma humillante de comer, ¡que dirán de mi!. Cuando termine de comer la chica volvió a hablar.

– la comida de tío Sanji es la mejor, – sonrió – espera a que lleguemos al barco, sera un viaje agradable cuidare que nada malo te pase.

– ¿A sí? ¿Cuantos años tienes? – dije sonriendo burlonamente, y como suponía no le agrado mi comentario

– ¿por que a todos los hombres les importa la edad?-dijo ella molesta- papá dice que soy muy débil, que me puede pasar algo, si estoy lejos de ellos, todos parecen concordar con el, el único que me dice que haga lo que quiera, es tío Luffy...un día...cuando yo era chica...me contó cuando tu y el se conocieron, y ¿que acaso ustedes salieron en busca de aventuras a los 17 años de edad? Y si yo tengo 18 ¿cual es el problema?

– ya...

– ¡no soy tan débil! si le dije al ossan que te iba a proteger es porque lo are! ¡yo nunca rompo una promesa! – de tener mi mano libre me habría rascado la cabeza o habría escondido mi vista tras el sombrero, es tan vergonzoso que una mujer te diga algos así...

– ya, ya, ya, eso no quiere decir que confié en ti... – inhale un poco de aire, el dolor de cabeza esta cediendo... – ¿Qué sabes hacer? – tal vez un poco de distracción podría ayudarme, tal vez ella me diría su punto débil, al menos así sabre a que atenerme...

– ¿ que se hacer? Bueno...¿por donde empiezo?- la chica se cayo por un momento y luego prosiguió- mamá me ha enseñado como hacer mapas, y ver el cambio de las nubes...tía Robin me ha enseñado algo de arqueología, Chopper-sensei me enseño algo de medicina, al igual que tío Usopp y tío Franki me han enseñado a confeccionar armas, puentes, incluso tío Usopp me enseño como mantenerme...no se como explicarlo..el es francotirador-la chica volvió a hacer un alto para respirar y luego siguió- tío Sanji me enseño a cocinar, claro que no lo hago tan bien como el, ¿quien me falta? ...tío Brook me enseño lo que es música, partituras, puedo tocar cualquier instrumento, e incluso a atacar a mis oponentes con música, ¡todo es muy divertido! Papá es muy estricto conmigo, me ah enseñado a manejar una katana, pero no soy muy buena en ello, debe ser por eso que me regaña tanto...y por ultimo tío Luffy...bueno el...no me ah enseñado nada provechoso en cuanto a combate-con esto concluyo al fin la chica, la verdad es que no se callaba nunca, pero que se le puede hacer, en fin de cuentas fui yo quien le pregunto.

Al cabo de unos minutos pisamos tierra y mientras ella hablaba de algo que no escuche, yo intentaba inútilmente de sacarme las esposas, bufe molesto mirando a la chica que tenia delante de mi, no era mas alta que yo, me llegaría hasta el hombro, creo, lleva una rama en la mano que agita feliz mientras canta, bien podría irme y ella no se daría cuenta, lastima que ahí algo entre mis manos que me lo impide, realmente a ella no la he visto jamas en mi vida ¿quien es? Creo que si la hubiese visto en otra parte la recordaría, llama bastante la atención, usa unos pantalones oscuros con unos botines del mismo tono, una camiseta roja con una jolly Roger que ya he visto antes, tiene una especie de cinturón en sus estrechas caderas, pero se ve que es bastante... tieso, a demás de grueso, parece metálico, en uno de sus hombros lleva una pequeña mochila negra, la cual es incluso mas pequeña que la mía propia, la cual lleva en su otro hombro, lleva a demás un estuche de cuero amarrado en uno de sus muslos. Si es una chica, que llama bastante la atención, sobre todo por su melena platinada y unos ojos grandes de extraño color blanco-gris.

Detengo mi vista en lo que mas me llama la atención de su vestimenta, claramente esa mochila que tiene... no cabria ni un plato allí ¿que tiene? Si logro quitársela... tal vez encuentre las llaves y podre ser libre, la chica se gira y me queda mirando por unos minutos con una expresión seria e inquisitiva, por momentos creo que a adivinado lo que me propongo.

– Alguien viene – dice girándose nuevamente, desviando su mirada de mi para ver a los alrededores, sonriendo minutos después de una forma dulce-macabra.

– ¿hum? ¿Una mujer? – voz ronca a mis espaldas, se eleva llamando a mas personas, miro de soslayo al hombre que ha hablado, no le tomo importancia alguna, simple idiota, hasta esposado podría matarlo, de hecho me daría vergüenza pelear con alguien así.

– Es bonita... – murmuro otro saliendo de quien sabe donde – eh bonita ¿estas perdida?

– Nosotros podríamos hacerte compañía – una tercera voz se alzo, chasquee la lengua, por sus vestimentas y las armas de fuego que portaban podría decir que son cazarrecompenzas o vendedores.

– ¿hum? ¿Quien es...? ¡PORTGAS. D. ACE! – bufe molesto, ¡me se mi propio nombres cabrones!

– ¿Que...que hace aquí... el comandante de la segunda división de los piratas de Shirohige? – escoria de personas si al menos fueran valientes, valdrían la pena siquiera, aunque no fueran fuertes que fueran valientes al menos se ganarían un poco de respeto, pero ni eso.

– Vamos a cobrar su recompensa – hablo el primero de ellos, sonriendo abiertamente.

– pero jefe...

– y a la mujer podemos venderla.

– pero jefe...

– que no ven que esos 550.000.000 millones de berries ya esta esposado, solo ahí que quitárselo a la chica y ya.

– buen plan jefe – la chica seguía mirando el camino, sin prestarle la mas minina atención a los idiotas tras nosotros, se veía muy concentrada mirando la división del camino, bufe una vez más ¿Es qué mi día no se puede complicar aun mas? Al menos mi cabeza no bombea tanto. – ¡eh mujer!

– de todos modos, – dijo la platinada mirándome – creo que es por aquí Ace-san – dijo señalando uno de los dos caminos, dibuje una pequeña sonrisa y asentí con la cabeza, algo en ella se me hace familiar tanto como para no desconfiar tanto de su persona.

– ¡Nos están ignorando! ¡a ellos!

– ¿humm? ¿desde cuando están ahí? – pregunto la chica con una inocencia y franquedad que me hicieron irritar ¿de verdad es tan despistada? – esperen un poco, podemos resolver esto conversando ¿que les parece una taza de té? – dijo mientras esquivaba una bala.

– si me desatas yo puedo acabar con todo esto – le susurre por lo bajo y ella cambiando nuevamente su expresión alegre, sonrío de forma retadora, una expresión que creo haber visto alguna vez en alguien.

– Tú también me tratas como una niña Ace-san – arrojo lejos la varilla que llevaba en su mano y mientras sonreía de forma poco amistosa llevaba una de sus manos al estuche de cuero atado a su muslo y lo abría, no pude ver que tomaba en sus manos, me abstuve de comentar algo, solo a observar.

Antes de que alguien hiciera algo, la chica lanzó un fino objeto hacia un árbol, no pude ver bien de que se trataba, segundos después un cuarto hombre cayo del árbol inconsciente, un parpadeo, dos parpadeos y los hombres estaban inmovilizados, ¿Que paso?

– Ace-san vamonos, vamos tarde y ya te dije que salí sin avisar. – como si eso me importara siquiera ¿Qué coño es lo que ha pasado? La chica suspiro resignada y camino un poco – acupuntura – dijo mirando de reojo a aquellos hombres – Chopper-sensei me enseño sobre, como utilizar el poder de las agujas para minimizar un dolor...pero también me dijo que si estas eran colocadas en ciertos nervios, podían generar en la persona, inmovilidad y..una serie de cosas, la verdad es que no le preste mucha atención después que me dijo que las podía usar como armas.

Seguí yo también caminando, así que eso es lo que tiene en su cartea de cuero: agujas, largas y peligrosas agujas.

– ¿Mueren?

– no, solo quedan inmovilizados, aunque... si sacas mal la aguja es probable que mueran, ese ya no es mi problema – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Tras una tarde aparentemente tranquilo, donde un puñetero dolor de cabeza me acompaño sin tregua junto con un dolor de brazos por la inmovilidad de estos, cayó la noche, acampamos en un terreno plano entre arboles, la chica había sacado de su mochila un sobre de color verde oscuro del cual, tras abrirlo salieron varias mantas para dormir, realmente esta chica es una caja de sorpresas.

– ¿es cierto... que tu cabeza vale 550.000.000 millones de berries? – pregunto ella tragando el pedazo de carne con el que segundos antes estuvo luchando, me limite a asentir con la cabeza mientras intentaba inútilmente de comer haciendo uso solo de mi boca – eso es mucho dinero... debiste hacer grandes cosas para tener tal recompensa, sonreí, pese a que no le ponía tanta atención, ella tenia razón, a mis cortos 20 años había hecho muchas cosas.

– sabes, – prosiguió ella mirándome con una sonrisa dulce – podría ayudarte si quieres – la mire brevemente, antes de negar con la cabeza tragando mi pedazo de carne en el que eh invertido media hora en comer, la sola idea de recibir su ayuda... ¡que humillación! – esta bien, voy a dormir, buenas noches.

Tras una dos horas después termine de comer, suspire resignado, tanto tiempo invertido para comer tan poco, me quede reflexionando sobre todo lo que ha ocurrido en este ultimo tiempo, y cuando el fuego seso y los rumores de la tierra se decidieron a dormir, aparte la vista de la fogata, ya hecha cenizas y la posicione en la mochila que estaba a metros míos, sonreí, era ahora o nunca, tome la pequeña mochila negra de la chica, esperando encontrar las dichosas llaves de mi libertad.

Pero para mi desgracia en el interior de la pequeña mochila no había ninguna llave, ni algo que se asemejase a una, ni siquiera había una cantimplora con agua. Sobres, la mochila de ella estaba repleta de sobres de colores, suspire por cuarta o quinta vez este día dejando la mochila en su lugar.

– No importa cuanto busques, ni donde busques, no hay ninguna llave-dijo la chica rompiendo el silencio y volviendo a dormirse.

¿Qué mierda me quería decir con eso?

* * *

_Capitulo re-subido. Gracias por leer!_


	3. a 3 dias del Sunny problemas!

**Disclaimer: **One Piece no me pertenece todo obra del gran Eiichiro Oda.

**Nota: **Posiblemente halla mucho Occ, los acontecimientos ocurren después de Triller Bar y antes de la muerte de Ace, lo que significa que no ahí mucho tiempo para que se cree una historia de amor.

_Echar el ancla a babor  
Y de un extremo la argolla  
Y del otro tu corazón. (Héroes del silencio fragmento) _

**Capitulo 3: A tres días del Sunny Go, incertidumbre, reflexiones y sobres explosivos que generan problemas. **

**(Amaya)**

La mañana volvía a robarse el protagonismo, junto al sol iluminando todo a su paso, era un día precioso, o tal vez no tanto, era un día de nubarrones regordetes, posiblemente llueva, o eso escuche decir a mamá cierta vez mire detenidamente, el lugar en el que habíamos acampado; la noche anterior estaba tan cansada que me había olvidado de ello, era un lugar plano, con escaso verdor, pero igualmente hermoso, ideal para haber hecho una gran fogata y celebrar, como se que harían, tío Luffy y tío Usopp, mientras tío Sanji cocinaba, y papá bebía o entrenaba, ya me los imaginaba a todos aquí...a mamá en traje de baño junto a tía Robin tomando el sol... No pude evitar sentir un poco de nostalgia, pero sabia precisamente, que pronto estaría de vuelta junto a todos...

Dirigí mi mirada a mi acompañante mientras guardaba las mantas que había utilizado, el pelinegro seguía incómodamente dormido con una expresión de niño malo en el rostro, que lo hacia ver jodidamente lindo, me mordí la lengua cuando me entraron ganas de abrazarlo o besarle, es que es tan perfecto, tal cual me lo imagine, se podría decir que él ha sido mi primer amor desde siempre, suspire mientras daba un par de pasitos alejándome de él, porque si me acercaba solo conseguiría distanciarlo de mi o lo terminaría desatando y por mas que quiera hacer eso, no puedo porque estoy segura que si lo hago el va a irse y yo no quiero que se valla.

Saque el cuchillo de edición de bolsillo de tío Sanji y me aventure hacia una especie de bosquecillo, en el cual esperaba encontrar algo que poder cocinar. No fue tarea fácil, encontré en mi camino varias liebres y zorritos que se arrancaban en cuanto me acercaba, -¿como mierda voy a cocinar algo si todo huye de mi? -masculle en voz alta, al momento en que me sentaba bajo un árbol, completamente desilusionada; no se cuanto tiempo divague entre mis pensamientos, maldiciéndome por mi pesimismo, ¿cuantas veces ellos me habían enseñado que uno no se puede rendir jamas? Sinceramente eran muchas veces..¿como entonces esa lección tantas veces repetidas no podía aprendérmela..? Pensaba en ello, mientras, escuchaba a un pequeño ser que se me aproximaba, lo mire con detención, era una ardilla de un hermoso color café y unos grandes y lindos ojos negros, sigilosa se aproximaba cada vez mas, no pude evitar aquel pensamiento instintivo de querer comerla, pero algo...posiblemente aquella paz que inspiraba, me lo prohibió.

– hola pequeña, veo que tienes comida – dije acariciando sus inflados mofletes – ¿me dirías donde puedo conseguirla yo también?

No tengo ni la mas mínima idea, de porque lo hacia, pero comencé a seguir a aquel pequeño pero veloz ser; fui guiada a un hermoso claro, realmente difícil de transitar, era un hermoso lugar cerrado, por donde circulaba un estrecho riachuelo, que tenia una agua cristalina, habían alrededor de este, unos grandes y frondosos arboles, que contenían una gran cantidad de especias, y demás alimentos, era un lugar mágico, ...divise a lo lejos a la ardilla, que cortaba una hermosa manzana y me la traía, tras agradecer, tome algunas cosas de allí, guarde un poco de agua en mi cantimplora y guarde algunas especias que podría ocupar, o al menos tío Sanji lo aria.

Había recién llegado a aquel lugar y sentía que estaba pasando una eternidad, de pronto recordé que había pasado demasiado tiempo fuera y debía volver ...y preparar el desayuno; le di las gracias a la ardilla, aquello fue una de las tantas cosas raras que eh visto y aprendido, la ardilla no pareció contenta, quería que yo me quedase y me lo demostraba realizando un extraño baile, al cual no tome mayor importancia, debía irme... hice ademan de irme, pero el ser de los ojos grandes me lo impidió, hice así la segunda cosa mas rara de mi vida, pelear contra una ardilla, la cual no se rendía jamas, y pese a que yo tuve las oportunidades de acabar con ella, no lo hice, no podía, ella me había ayudado a encontrar comida; ..fue una batalla difícil de ganar, ''_no presentes emociones o sentimientos ante el enemigo, el los usara contra ti''_ papá me lo había dicho cuando me encontré en una isla un gran pájaro, que al principio se mostró amigable, pero después intento matarme, y pese a todos mis esfuerzos no pude matarle, ya que ''me había involucrado emocionalmente'' al final el pájaro murió papá acabo con el, y yo llore, y tío Luffy se lo comió...todo fue tan rápido...esta era una situación parecida, con la diferencia que no estaba papá, ni tío Luffy, y el pájaro, esta vez se había transformado en una ardilla.

Llegue después de media hora, al lugar donde deveria estar Ace, llegar allí había sido otra gran aventura, como la de la ardilla, la cual recordaría por unos días mas ya que me había dejado unas pequeñas muestras de afecto en mi antebrazo, a demás de una mordida en la espalda. Y esa situación si que fue estúpida. Todo lo vivido me recordaba a una de las historias que solía contarme tío Usopp cuando era pequeña, recuerdo..que una de ellas trataba sobre una inocente muchachita que se aventuraba por el bosque completamente sola en dirección a visitar a su abuelita, y se topaba con un lobo que intentaba comérsela, pero ella era mas astuta y guió al lobo a donde estaba el valiente Usopp que le ataco lanzando le una pelotita misteriosa de la cual salio un gigantesco rey marino que se comió al lobo y aplasto a la niña, la cual murió y...- me acordaba de ello mientras preparaba el desayuno sin mayores problemas, hasta que sentía que alguien se aproximaba..a los pocos minutos, divise un sombrero naranja, segundos después la imagen fastidiada de Portgas.D. Ace aparecía ¿En que momento había desaparecido?

**(Ace)**

Al despertar y verme completamente solo, había decidido salir a estirar las piernas..pero el paisaje, que se dibujaba ante mis ojos, era el mismo, ni un árbol mas ni uno menos, todo era idéntico y desolador, por lo cual había decidido volver a esa especie de campamento, aunque claramente preferiría irme de aquí, y centrarme en lo que realmente me importaba, pero no podía, no al menos hasta que descubriera como mierda librarme de estas esposas, claro, ya había hecho un gran avance al poder mover mis brazos hacia delante, un esfuerzo que no se me fue fácil realizar, pero ahora me sentía mas libre y cómodo, mire mis manos, atadas por aquellas argollas de color plomo que mermaba mis fuerzas.

-buenos días Ace-san aquí esta tu desayuno, disculpa la demora-me decía la chica al momento que me estiraba un gran plato de enormes pedazos de carne envueltos en una masa color amarillosa, cogí el plato y lo mire detenidamente-no tiene veneno, es pescado frito-dijo la chica nuevamente.

-Gracias-le dije resignado, no pude evitar notar unos rasguños que tenia la chica en su brazo izquierdo, como evitarlo si sobresaltaban sobre su pálida piel, me dio mas rabia de la que ya tenia, como era posible que alguien mas se quemara las manos por mi, y yo no hacia nada, ello era algo vergonzoso.

La chica reía y hablaba sobre no se que cosa, me resultaba realmente desagradable ¿como mierda una persona no se puede callar? Estaba a punto de decirle que cerrara la boca de una puta vez, cuando algo me lo impidió...

ese sonido... ¿acaso se trataba de un Den-den Muchi? La platinada se tenso en el acto y rebusco entre sus ropas, sacando quien sabe como, de su cinturón un Den-den Muchi mas pequeño del que eh visto alguna vez, de hecho era mas pequeño que la palma de mi mano.

- ¿Bueno? ¿alo? – la chica sonó casualmente alegre, aunque se notaba claramente nerviosa – ¡buenos días!

- ¿Donde estas? – voz masculina, ronca y claramente fastidiada se escuchaba del otro lado, imponiendo respeto y temor, mas la chica, curiosamente se relajo un poco antes de contestar.

- ¡Buenos días papá! ¿como supiste q...

- ¿Donde estas? – inflexible y fría como un cuchillo afilado la voz interrumpió a la chica.

- Voy camino a casa... volveré en unos.. tres días.

- ¡Has estado fuera mas de una semana!

- Bueno, – dijo la chica tomando un poco de aire, sonriendo de forma burlona – es que mi sentido de orientación a veces no es muy bueno, aunque, mejor que el tuyo debo decir – la otra persona bufo, quedando callado unos segundos.

- ¿Tres días dijiste? – agrego la voz desconfiada cambiando de tema, supongo que por temor de darle la razón a la chica.

- Si

- bien, una ultima cosa... ¡no soy tu pad...

La chica corto la llamada, sus ojos blanqui-gris brillaron intensamente mientras ella, con una sonrisa de idiota guardaba el aparato entre sus ropas.

- ¡vamonos!

Nos pusimos en marcha rápidamente tomando cualquier camino, ¿Por qué tengo que seguir a esta cría? A cierto ¡las esposas! Joder ¿Cómo se supone que iré tras la cabeza del bastardo de Teach si estoy esposado ¡que humillación tan grande! había sido realmente mala idea volver al barco de padre, sabiendo la deshonra ocurrida, volver a demás con las manos vaciás...claro estaba, que nadie parecía molesto en ello; ¨Ace, volverás al barco de padre, por que el quiere hablar contigo, y te ayudara a organizar tus ideas¨ eso fue lo que me había dicho, y había llegado en buen momento, ya que se estaba armando una gran fiesta, justa razón por la que había decidido ir a reflexionar a la parte trasera del barco, en la cual misteriosamente me quede dormido, y no solo eso, fui despertado por esta muchachita, y para peor, estaba viajando junto a ella, como trofeo.

...

Desperté, y tenia la sensación de que era empujado, en primer lugar ¿me había quedado dormido? ¿En qué momento?...cuando abrí los ojos me encontré sentado en una especie de carrito, que se movía solo, después note que la chica venia detrás de mi, con un aparato con botones que supuse era un control remoto ¿de donde mierda abría sacado eso? No esta vez la chica se ha pasado de la raya, yo tengo la paciencia suficiente para soportar esta situación, pero ahí limites entre una cosa u la otra, me levante con brusquedad de aquella maquina, camine recto donde la chica...¿como mierda había dicho que se llamaba? ¿Amara? ¿tanora? ¿jamara? ¡al diablo con eso! Le cantaría sus verdades a la estupefacta chica, que estaba de pie junto a un árbol, con aquella expresión de...¿sorpresa? ¿soberbia? ¿burla?...¡lo tenia todo! ¡se estaba burlando de mi!

– ¿Pero que mierda crees que soy? ¿tu mascota? ¿Trofeo?

– Estabas durmiendo-comenzó a explicar la chica- ...no pude despertarte, y tenemos que seguir...-me miro asustada por menos de un segundo, al momento en que cambiaba su rostro a uno de completa decisión, totalmente diferente a la anterior chica asustadiza-¡eres el hermano de tío Luffy, no te trataría mal por nada en el mundo! ¡y aunque fueras otra persona, totalmente ajena a mi tampoco te trataría mal!-con ello cocuyo la chica, desafiándome con la mirada.

No pude evitar que saliera de mis labios una pequeña sonrisa, sonrisa que ella noto claramente, al momento en que volvía a su normal, estado de animo. Se veía tan fiera, tan...diferente a lo que había demostrado ser...realmente verla enojada, fue algo realmente admirable, tanto así que me había dejado sin palabras. La chica se sentó en el suelo, y comenzó a dibujar algo...algo que no entendí hasta que lo observe de mas cerca...eran ¡¿planos?! Posteriormente, la chica comenzó a cortar, moldear, construir...todo utilizando un mismo árbol, del cual salio un extraño aparato que ya había visto antes..era una moto... como le solían llamar, era un extraño aparato de dos ruedas, que según dicen sirve para movilizarse, nunca había andado en una, solo la había visto cierta vez al reflotar un barco...

– Ace-san tenemos solo tres días para llegar al barco, tenemos que apresurarnos, sube. – la chiquilla al momento en que se colocaba unas gafas que hasta ahora había usado como cintillo, miro por un segundo su obra recién construida- ¡tío Franki me retaría!...estoy segura que me haría desarmarla y construirla de nuevo-añadió con un risita. No se como mierda había logrado que yo también me subiera en aquella maquina, y en ello iba pensando, cunado nos detuvimos, la chica se dio vuelta y..¿me abrazo? No, se aferro a mi al momento que la puta maquina explotaba-Jaajaja! Duró mas de lo que tenia pensado.

– ¿Pero que coño pretendes? ¿matarnos?

– no es para enojarse, los errores le pasan a cualquiera-dijo sonriéndome- a demás nos a servido muchísimo.

La chica saco de su mochila una bolsita verde, de la cual salio un gran colchón, en el cual caímos.

- ¡eso estuvo cerca!-decía mientras respiraba agitada y sonreía como cual idiota.

Ahora que lo pienso ella... tiene cierto parecido a Luffy, pero ¿como?

- Eso fuer súper divertido! ¡Hagamos lo otra vez!-decía al momento que se paraba y se dirigía a la maldita maquina para arreglarla.

En aquella labor estuvo, hasta que según ella, la maquina no volvería a explotar, yo me mantenía en silencio, analizando la situación...la primera diferencia que pude notar, fue que esta maquina tenia dos grandes motores a los lados..¿en que estará pensando?...lo que es yo no me subo de nuevo a esa maquina..¡esta decidido!

- ¡bien! Hora de irnos-repitió una vez mas la chica, pero yo no me moví, permanecí sentado, hasta que ella se acerco-¿que sucede? ¿le tienes miedo a la maquina..o a mi?-¡mentira, yo no le tengo miedo a nadie! ¡y mucho menos a una mocosa como esa!, pero antes de que hablara, mis tripas interrumpieron, rugiendo desesperada mente, por primera vez desvié la mirada un poco avergonzado-¡tenias hambre! ¡Como no me lo habías dicho!-me reprocho ella- toma-dijo al momento que sacaba de su bolsillo un enorme pedazo de carne-la mire un poco desorientado, ¿que clase de persona se coloca un pedazo de carne en los bolsillos de su pantalón?-..tío Luffy dice, que con ello recupera sus fuerzas..por ello yo siempre.. - ahí va otra vez ''Luffy'' ¿realmente estaremos hablando del mismo idiota? Y si así fuera..¿por que ella hacia las mismas estupideces que el?-anda tomalo..el orgullo no tiene nada que ver- aun así no tome el pedazo de carne-esta bien, almorzaremos y después seguiremos.

De su mochila saco, un gran cucharon y unas ollas y comenzó a cocinar, ¿como mierda había sacado aquellas cosas de su mochila? ..si yo la había revisado..y no tenia todas esas cosas...solo unos miles de sobres...nada mas..

Tras un recomponerdor almuerzo, seguimos el viaje; pude notar la diferencia de esta maquina y la anterior, esta andaba mucho mas rápido...si, lo se, dije que no me subiría a la maquina nuevamente, pero..la chica me termino convenciendo..La maquina se detuvo

– ¿que pasa?-le pregunte curioso

– una quebrada-dijo ella- seguramente un fuerte temblor sucumbió la tierra desprendiendo una parte de esta misma-explico sabionda mente

– ¿que aremos?-le pregunte, ya sabiendo la respuesta

– ¡lo cruzaremos!-replico ella- sujetare bien!

Eso fue lo ultimo que escuche, seguido del ruido del motor.

**(Amaya)**

Estaba loca, y por ello tenia la certeza de que cruzaríamos, pero..pero un error mio había provocado que al saltar, no lo hiciésemos recto, con toda seguridad caeríamos al mar; mi acompañante venia sujeto de mis caderas, y aunque en este momento no tenia importancia, no podía evitar sentirme protegida.. -saca un sobre azul de mi bolsillo- le dije mientras descendíamos, el joven pareció dudar, pero después se puso a buscar.

– no hay nada-dijo serenamente, sabia que un pirata no le tenia miedo a la muerte, pero morir aquí seria humillante hasta para mi.

– en mi mochila, revisa en mi mochila- así lo hizo, y nada ¿donde mierda lo había echado entonces? Tras un sacudida, pude ver como cayeron unos sobre al mar,- ¡ahí esta!

– ¿que cosa?-respondió el otro tan tranquilo y frío como siempre

– ¡la bolsa azul, cayo al mar! Tardara tres minutos abrirse sin ayuda...estaremos bien si..-esas eran ¡¿habían caído las bolsas rojas?!-mierda, explosivos

– ¿nos atacan?-respondía el otro entre divertido y preocupado, aprete los puños con fuerza, sin duda es un idiota

– ¿como mierda no notaste que los sobres rojos eran explosivos? ¡les puse hasta dibujitos! ¡hasta un niño se daría cuenta!

– Ah! me dijiste que buscara un puto sobre azul, no rojo!-se defendió el pelinegro sin comprender que gracias a él habían caído unos explosivos al mar

- eres un..-me interrumpí-no es momento de pelear, ¡y quita esa sonrisita de tu rostro! 3 días, ¡en 3 días estaremos con ellos! A demás le prometí al viejo que nada te pasaría-note como una mueca de disgusto surcaba su rostro, supongo que lo que dije no le gusto.

El impacto fue doloroso; al parecer aun no tenia un cuerpo acostumbrado a los golpes, y eso me produjo mayor dolor, me aturdí unos segundos, pero cuando, pude abrir los ojos no vi a mi compañero...¡como mierda lo iba a ver..el poseía una akuma no mi ..ahora esta camino a la muerte. Me sumergí, hasta encontrar su cuerpo navegando hacia las profundidades, inconsciente, me apresure hacia el y cogerle, de sus brazos, si no salíamos ambos moriríamos..nade, nade y nade y no llegábamos nunca a la superficie, aunque podía ver, claramente el bulto flotante que supongo seria el flotador, hacia allá debamos ir, ya estaba, ¡estábamos llegando! Aunque cargar con este hombre tan...grande..me hacia moverme mas lento, y para variar, una bestia marina nos seguía, pero no tenia tiempo de jugar, nade mas aprisa, hasta casi alcanzar el flotador, pero, al parecer ese bicho no nos dejaría ir en paz, y note como estaba a punto de morder a mi inconsciente amigo, ¨llevarlo sano y salvo¨ me repetí, ¨sin un rasguño¨ le prometí al viejo,-gire a Ace-san de manera que los filudos y puntiagudos dientes no llegaran a el, alce con toda mi fuerza a Ace-san hacia la superficie, ya era demasiado tiempo en esta, incluso para mi, por suerte la mitad de su cuerpo cayo en el flotador, me apresure yo también, ahora libre a nadar hacia el flotador, pero..unos hilera de dientes se aferraron a mi pierna derecha, ¨nunca pierdas los ojos del enemigo¨ -recordé- no tenia nada para defenderme..solamente, solo llevaba la aguja que usaba de prendedor..solo una..y pedí que mi puntería y precisión fueran las mejores, sentía como mi visión se nublaba, diciéndome que no me quedaba mucho tiempo, le lance la aguja hacia al frente, pero no fue suficiente, tuve que empujarla hacia dentro con mi pie libre, aun así igual sentí la filosa aguja adentrandoseme, la bestia acuática,dio un grito soltando mi pierna, y así manca como iba logre llegar al flotador, Ace-san seguía inconsciente, moví su cuerpo de manera que quedara todo dentro del flotador, yo me gane en un rinconcito apartado, acerque mi mochila, a mi, de la cual saque dos píldoras, ¨la amarilla te servirá si tienes algún accidente, ya sean mordidas, rasguños cortes y..la naranja es un somnífero¨ recordé a Chopper-sensei explicándome eso, aprovechando de apoderarme de ellas, tenia la esperanza de usar la píldora naranja para con, Ace-san pero el estaba tan sumido en sueños que no fue necesario; el cielo se había nublado, y unas leves e imperceptibles gotas de agua caían como un hermoso manto, pero yo no las sentía, me eche una píldora a la boca rogando que esta fuese la amarilla, pasaron unos minutos y el dolor en mi pierna no disminuía, por lo que supuse me había tomado la píldora equivocada, alce la píldora redonda que quedaba en mi mano, alcanzando a traérmela, antes de sumirme completamente al sueño, y dejar que el mar jugase con nosotros..

* * *

Capitulo re-subido. Gracias por leer!


	4. Llegando al Sunny, aclarando confusión

**Disclaimer: **One Piece no me pertenece todo obra del gran Eiichiro Oda.

**Nota: **Posiblemente halla mucho Occ, los acontecimientos ocurren después de Triller Bar y antes de la muerte de Ace, lo que significa que no ahí mucho tiempo para que se cree una historia de amor.

_Mientras tanto, te sangra.  
Y el mendigo siempre a tu lado,  
Tu compañero de viaje.(Héroes del silencio fragmento)_

**Capitulo 4: Mugiwara kaisokudan, la fiesta, el barco y nakamas nuevos. Aclarando confusión.**

**(Ace)**

Hacia dos noches, había despertado flotando suavemente en un flotador, caía una fuerte lluvia, pero el mar seguía sumiso, me quede unos minutos pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido, y había deducido que habíamos caído al mar, recordé a la atarantada chica que viaja junto a mi, la busque con la mirada, hasta dar con ella en el rincón mas apartado del flotador..estaba ¿durmiendo..? creí que así era, hasta que note un hilillo de sangre que corría a su alrededor, ¡mierda! Nunca me perdonaría si esa mocosa moría por mi culpa, y mucho menos después de haberme salvado, sin que yo se lo hubiese pedido, ''te llevare junto a tus Nakama sano y salvo..'' ¿que no fue eso lo que me dijo?, sentí como de pronto que todo a mis pies se quemaba, ¿me había liberado de las esposas?...¿en que momento?..bueno eso no importaba, decidí usar mi akuma no mi para salir de allí. Reflexionaba sobre ello, mientras buscaba unas yerbas que poder ocupar, en estos dos días de reposo la chica estaba bien, tenia una costilla rota, que supuse fue por el impacto de cuando caímos, tenia ademas en su pierna serios cortes, todos totalmente alineados, era como si la hubiesen mordido..ello dejaría cicatriz..pero no pude explicar ello, ni tampoco el hecho de que allá tenido una de sus propias agujas en la planta de su pie. Llegue junto a ella, en cuanto ella se pusiera bien, yo emprendería mi marcha en busca de ese maldito de Teach.

- Creí que te habías ido-dijo la chica en cuanto me vio al ver que ya llevaba mis muñecas libres-siento que e dormido una eternidad-dijo mientras reía.

- Dos días..has dormido dos días – la risa cesó

- ¿D-dos días? Eso quiere decir-dijo perpleja- ¡que hemos perdido dos días de viaje! ¡tenemos que irnos! ¡hoy es el día tres!

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?-le dije tratando de jugar con su mente siquiera algo de diversión podía sacar yo, hasta ahora solo ha sido ella quien se ha divertido a expensas mías.

- pues veras..cuando llamo papá era el día 1 y si dices que he estado durmiendo dos días...entonces hoy es el día...-la chica se callo, viendo que se había equivocado-..¡hoy es el día 4!

- Si.

- ¡y dices simplemente ''si''! -me dijo tirándome la mochila que tenia frente a ella- me tengo que ir...si no llego...

- tranquila, -la interrumpí tomándola de los hombros y haciendo que se volviera a sentar-antes explicame una cosa, dime por que mierda has estado durmiendo tanto...ah y explicame por que se me fue tan fácil quitarme las esposas..

- bueno..me tome la píldora equivocada...me tome un somnífero, el somnífero que pretendía darte a ti, para traerte conmigo..se supone que dura unas cuantas horas..pero si dices dos días..debe ser porque...-la chica se callo buscando las palabras que decir-papá se repone de sus peleas durmiendo, a demás no fue fácil encontrarte! Y ¿que acaso uno no puede bajar la guardia? Pues no eh dormido bien por tu culpa! Siempre tratando de hacer una estupidez

- ¡yo? -me estaba culpando a mi!

-y..lo de las esposas..se te fue tan fácil sacártelas porque..-la chica me miro con una sonrisa burlesca- ..eran de juguete..me sorprende que ayas demorado tanto en darte cuenta -¡de juguete! Repetí para mi -...eran de kairouseki..pero eran de juguete-me decía al momento que me sacaba la lengua.

- ¡De juguete! ¡me estas diciendo que me colocaste una mierda de juguete en las manos!-repetí eufórico

- ¿Estas molesto por que no te coloque unas verdaderas esposas de kairouseki? – la de melena platinada se río entre dientes dirigiendo su blanca mirada hacia mi – no te entiendo-su risa me contagio un poco pero..no lo suficiente.

- ¡Me ha tomado el pelo!

- ¡Esto es tu culpa! – señalo arrojándome mi mochila a la cara al momento que contesta el aparatito ese. ¡eran de juguete! ¡había estado todo este tiempo con una mierda de juguete en las mano!- ¡buenos días! la escuche decir, contestando el aparato.

- ¿Donde estas?-la misma voz áspera se escuchó

- ¡papá! ..si lo se voy retrasada un día..hoy es el día 4 pero es que...no te imaginaras todas las cosas que han pasado..

- ¿Día cuatro? Aun te queda un día para llegar, te llamaba par..

- ¡un día! ¡papá te llamo luego! Te quiero bye. – corto la llamada y sus ojos gris- blanco en este momento miraron hacia los negros míos – así que hoy es el día 4 ¿no Ace-san?-dijo colocándose de pie y manqueando se acerco a mi- no te vas a librar tan fácil de mi-decía al momento que jalaba mis orejas, y pellizcaba mis mejillas jalándolas de un lado a otro.

- y no se porque puta razón la seguía, y no solo eso si no que la llevaba en mi espalda, para sorpresa mía, se había callado, cosa que no había echo en todo este tiempo, me sorprendió un poco, pero no dije nada, temiendo que si hablaba ella no se callaría mas.

– Ace-san iríamos mas rápido si yo construyo..

– ni se te ocurra, casi nos matas

– bueno eso fue un error..pero siempre ahí que intentarlo una tercera vez

– una cuarta, quinta y que se yo cantas mas-le dije tratando de sonar cortante

– entendiste el mensaje...¡ya se! ¿y si construyo un aeroplano?

– ¿un que..?-le dije sin entender

– un aeroplano, es como...un pájaro gigante, volaríamos en, el iríamos mas rápido, y no puedes decir que no porque tu también estas cansado.

Así fue como la chica se salio otra vez con la suya, no puedo mentir, la verdad fue muy divertido, hasta el momento en que nos caímos, pero no importaba, ya habíamos divisado el lugar al que íbamos, estaba hacia el este a unas tres horas de nosotros.

– ahí que intentarlo otra vez-dijo la mujercita

– estas loca! iremos a pie

– volando!

– a pie!

– volando!

– a pie!

- como mierda quieres que camine si...¡esta bien vayamos a pie..!-dijo ella, sonriendo astutamente ojos blancos me lo decían, algo tramaba la cría.

así fue como la chica y yo caminamos un buen trecho, pero ya se hacia tarde, el sol se veía opaco, pero ¿como no? la chica había despertado cerca de las 2:00 p.m y ya han de ser como las 5:00 p.m

-ya no puedo mas descansemos-decía al momento en que se abrazaba al húmedo suelo

-¿no tenias prisa por llegar?-le dije tan soberbio como pude

-eres un idiota!

-las señoritas no debieran decir grocerias, es de mala educación

- yo no soy una señorita-dijo bajando la mirada avergonzada-a demás tengo buenos modales, tío Sanji me enseño muy bien

-¿la señorita gusta que la lleve en brazos?-le dije tan burlesco como pude-o si gusta...

-callate idiota! ¿por que mierda te gusta pelear conmigo?

-cuide su vocabulario mi lady-la verdad era divertido

-milord es usted muy amable pero eh encontrado un medio de transporte mucho mejor-dijo mientras se alejaba de mi vista-Ace-san alcanzame si puedes!

maldita enana, así fue que jugando a hacer carreritas llegamos a un metro de nuestro paradero, la insignia que habían en aquel barco eran de Luffy..era obvio pero..aquel barco no se parecía en nada al que yo había conocido.

-no digas nada de nada ¿ok?-fue lo que me dijo la muchacha al momento que entrabamos al barco.

Subimos al barco que estaba iluminado, no parecía haber nadie en el, todo estaba en silencio, la chica se me perdió de vista un segundo, y cuando la vi, se encontraba apretada al mástil, al revés, de modo que su cabeza quedase justo frente al del sujeto peliverde que se encontraba durmiendo.

-¡buenos días!-dijo tan fuerte y sonriente la chica

luego vi como caía al suelo, por el golpe que el chico le había dado, supuse que ello le dolió ya que aun no estaba del todo bien, pero ni lanzo ni un solo chirrido

-ta ta ta ta! duele-dijo sobándose la frente, luego recordé que había sido la misma reacción de cuando me despertó, y no se porque sonreí..

El peliverde no dijo nada, pero se oían como rumores se oían de todas partes, dirigiéndose hacia nosotros.

-¡Amaya!-decía un renito de nariz azul que se acercaba a darle un abrazo, ella le dijo algo en el oído tratando de tranquilizar al reno, supuse que el se había dado cuenta que estaba mal.

-¡pequeña! nos tenias preocupados-un hombre con una tanga y uno de nariz larga se sumaban

-tío Franky, tío Usopp-dijo la chica al momento que se acercaba a ellos-perdónenme, tome prestado tu super cinturón tío Franki-decia al momento en que se lo devolvía, y algo de pólvora y unas cuantas cosas mas tío Usopp

-pequeña diabla!-repetía este desordenando le el cabello.

-Amaya-san me tenia muy preocupado yoh yoh yoh-decia un ¿esqueleto?-seria ahora tan amable de mostrarme sus bragas

-cuidado esqueletito-decia el hombre de enormes brazos-¿por que no bailamos?

de la nada el esqueleto saco un violín y se dispuso a tocar una armoniosa canción, mientras que los otros le seguían con un cómico baile.

-¡esto es supeeerrrr!

-aunque Amaya..te noto..algo...

-Amaya-chan me tenias preocupadicimo ¿estas bien mi bello ángel?- un joven rubio de cejas crispadas salio de una habitación y beso la mano de la chica

-¡tío Sanji! también tengo que disculparme..tome tu cuchillo-la chica saco un gran cuchillo de su bota y se lo entrego al otro, que lo examino detenidamente-disculpa

-no hay problema-repetía el otro- pero dime ¿tu estas bien? no se tenias muy preocupados

-Ace, es Ace ¿que haces por aquí?-la voz de Luffy se escuchaba, desde no se donde y luego salio de otra habitación

-me dijeron que querías verme-le conteste

-¿quien es este jovencito?-decía el esqueleto mientras se acercaba junto al extraño hombre del bañador

-es el hermano de tío Luffy -se apresuro a decir la chica

-mucho gusto-dije haciendo una reverencia

-¿el hermano...

-..de Luffy?- completaron ambos la frase

-no se parecen en nada...-dijo después de unos minutos alguien

-¡es educado!

aquella fue la misma reacción de sus nakamas cuando les conocí en Arabasta

- Sanji ¡tengo hambre!- decía un despistado Luffy

-espera unos minutos-le replico el otro

-tengo un pedazo de carne aquí tío Luffy -le dijo la chica sacando uno de su bolsillo

-muchas gracias Amaya..¡esta delicioso!-decía comiendo el otro- ¡Amaya! ¿en que momento llegaste?

Antes de que pudiese contestar dos mujeres se acercaban una enojada la otra igualmente serena

-¡Amaya!-exclamo la pelinaranja sorprendida

- hola mamá, hola tía Robin

-la morena le correspondió el saludo, pero la pelinaranja se acerco a la otra chica, le pellizco las mejillas y después la abrazo-nos tenias muy preocupada

-no pasa nada-respondió la otra.

Al parecer el barco estaba lleno de sentimientos y emociones

-pero mirate estas toda cochina ¿donde te has metido?

-no creerás todo lo que me paso..

-espera, ve a cambiarte primero-repuso la otra mujer- ..no mejor espera tu-y así la mujer pelinaranja desapareció unos segundos para volver a aparecer trayendo un hermoso conjunto, de una minifalda y una polera negra un poco escotada-¿que te parece?- le dijo la pelinaranja a la otra

-es muy bonito-repuso la chica- pero yo tengo mi ropa y...

-es para que te lo pongas esta noche

-pero yo...-repuso extrañada la chica

-es tiempo de que te vistas como la mujer que eres-respondió con voz firme la otra, la chica miro a sus nakamas a su alrededor para que le ayudasen pero todos parecían confabular con la pelinaranja

-pero si yo me visto como..-la chica miro sus ropas y luego las que sostenía la mujer, luego miro al peliverde, que seguía sentado sin decir nada

-te vistes igual a ese idiota-repuso la mujer indicando a Zoro-y el se viste horrendo

-pero yo...

-te veras hermosa Amaya-chan-decia el rubio

-yo te ayudare a ponértelo-y así ambas mujeres desaparecieron por otra habitación, y todo pareció fluir normal.

Cada cual había desaparecido con la misma rapidez con la que habían llegado, cada uno murmurando algo, solo se quedaron en el mismo lugar la arqueóloga que leía uno de sus libro, el espadachín que volvía a dormir y el doctor que estaba sentado cerca de mi...no habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando horrendos gritos y suplicas se escuchaban de la habitación de las mujeres, seguido de un espeso humo que se escapaba por la puerta; supuse que los gritos eran de aquella muchacha de nombre que se me olvida.

-por favor mamá no!

-es por tu bien

palabras así se oían cada vez mas y mas..

-¿que estará pasando ahí?-decía el doctor asustado

-¿tienes miedo?-le conteste, el me miro antes de contestar

-claro que no..pero Nami a veces...-el reno se cayo al recordar algo y yo decidí jugar un poquito con el, ya me empezaba a aburrir

- ¿quieres saber que esta pasando allí dentro?

-si, ¿tu lo sabes?

-si. veras -le dije acercándome a su oreja- ¡están haciendo brujería!

- ¡¿B-brujeria?-exclamaba el otro asustado

-ves ese humo, pronto saldrán fantasmas y demonios..

-¿fantasmas y demonios? ¡que mal!

estalle en carcajadas, al ver la ingenuidad del reno

-le dije a la navegante que no era buena idea

- ¿sabes que esta pasando allí? Robin -le preguntaba el reno a la mujer

pero esta no respondió por que la puerta se abrió, y seguido del humo se aprecio la figura de la mujer pelinaranja, seguida por la otra chica.

La chica vestía una hermosa falda azul a cuadritos, con una camiseta negra, la cual tenia un pequeño escote en la parte del comienzo de su busto, llevaba sus botas negras hasta la rodilla y los infaltables suspensores rojos, se veía bonita, diferente, mucho muy diferente sin sus pantalones largos, pero su rostro mostraba cierta incomodes y melancolía

-Sanji ¡estamos listas!-dicho estas palabras de la pelinaranja, aparecieron todos los demás, y fuimos guiados a la cocina, la chica poseía al igual que yo, una cara de completo asombro.

-¡feliz cumpleaños Amaya! -dijeron todos al unisono, la chica seguía perpleja.

-¿mi cumpleaños?-repitió ella

-fue hace 5 días..pero como habías desaparecido..-dijo Usopp

-¿5 días? hace 5 días yo...-la chica me miro, y supuse por que lo hacia, hace 5 días ella había aparecido en el barco...- ¡celebremos!

Fue realmente una experiencia grata, los nakamas de Luffy, eran tan o mas divertidos como el, o como los míos.

-¿cuantos años dices que cumples?-le pregunto Usopp la chica se demoro en contestarle

-han de ser como unos.. ¿18?- luego miro a la pelinaranja que asintió-si son 18

-entonces ya puedes beber un trago-le decía el mismo acercándole una copa

-en otro momento ahora Chopper-sensei tiene que hablar conmigo-dijo ella saliendo de la sala seguida del doctor.

La fiesta había terminado, mas temprano al parecer, aunque algunos seguían bebiendo, y Luffy se me perdió de vista, si que allí me quede apoyado en la balaustra esperando a que ocurriese algo, de pronto unas voces provenientes de una salita se escuchaban claramente, yo no muy aficionado a escuchar conversaciones ajenas, me quede en mi lugar i si escuchaba algo, no seria mi culpa.

-¿que fue lo que te paso?-dijo una voz infantil, pero autoritaria que supuse era del medico

-pues veras-comenzó diciendo la chica-me caí..a una gran altura y me duele el pecho..que mas que mas..no me acuerdo..-decía titubeando la chica- así..me pelee con una ardilla jajaja fue algo raro, y curioso por cierto ahora tengo comezón en mi brazo y espalda...creo que eso es todo-dijo la chica- no, no espera un rey marino me mordió la pierna..si eso es todo

-has tenido una gran aventura..-respondió el otro, supuse que empezó a examinarla, y luego de un tiempo hablo- te fracturaste dos costillas y en cuanto a lo otro..lo de la ardilla es una infección, tomate esto y ponte esto en la zona infectada..en cuanto a lo del rey marino..¿quien te trato?

-¿quien me trato? pues..Ace-san ..creo-contesto la chica-y ¿eso que tiene que ver?

-pues te salvo..-comenzó explicando el doctor-creo que los dientes de aquella bestia tenían..no se si se podría llamar veneno..en fin todo esta bien, el cataplasma que te coloco, fue lo que te sano..si así le podemos llamar-dijo el reno satisfecho.

-¿en serio?-pregunto la chica-bien muchas gracias Chopper-sensei tendré cuidado..y una cosa mas, no se lo diga a nadie por fa.

La verdad había escuchado mas de lo que tenia planeado, ¿que mierda abría estado haciendo para que una ardilla la mordiese?..La chica salio de la enfermería, pareció no verme, y se dirigió a donde se encontraba el peliverde, quien seguía bebiendo bajo el mástil principal, me quede apoyado en la balaustra viendo como ella se le acercaba, y sentaba cerca de el, y como el dejaba de beber y le pasaba un brazo por el hombro y la atraía hacia el, y ambos miraban hacia el cielo; cuando les vi, no se porque motivo me sentí..¿frustrado? ¿enojado? ..no sabría decir lo que me pasaba, pero apretaba la barandilla con fuerza, hasta que note una presencia femenina a mi lado.

-gracias por traerla sana y salva-decía la persona, cuando me gire me tope de lleno con Nico Robin quien al igual que yo miraba la enternecedora escena.-se que ya es una mujer pero..a crecido tan rápido..

-¿de quien es hija? - pregunte, pues no tenia parecido a ninguna de las dos mujeres

-no se, llego hace un mes..pero ella hace un mes..era solo una niña-comenzó explicando la arqueóloga- según pude investigar ella procede de una isla en la que el flujo del tiempo es totalmente distinto a este, crecen muy rápido y ella al salir de esa ¨aura¨ o isla en la que estaba, tuvo que crecer de nuevo..han sido 18 cumpleaños celebrados en un mes para una misma persona-rió para si la arqueóloga-en este mes a aprendido mucho, y nosotros también de ella, al fin y al cabo la hemos visto crecer...como te podrás haber dado cuenta..a todos nosotros nos llama ¨tíos¨ excepto al espadachín y a la navegante que les llama ¨mamá¨ y ¨papá¨

-aunque no se que le ve a ese idiota-exclamo la pelinaranja acercándose- siempre la a tratado mal...

-Zoro es una persona un poco fría-siguió la arqueóloga- pero parece que la chica a logrado ubicarse en su corazón..¿recuerdas cuando ella desapareció?

-recordarlo ¡no se le podía ni hablar..

Así ambas mujeres se pusieron a cuchichiar, y yo al fin aclare mis dudas, la chica había sido criada en este barco desde su niñez, niñez desarrollada en un mes..ellos no eran realmente su familia..y la voz del chico del den den mushi, era mas que nada de preocupación, y era el mismo, que estaba abrasado junto a ella mirando el cielo.. Feliz al fin de poder hallarle sentido a toda esta historia mire a mi alrededor, y pude notar como toda la tripulación estaba aquí, mirando la tierna escena del mástil, el esqueleto tocaba una suave canción, al momento que el peliceleste decía que no lloraba, mientras unas lagrimas se resbalaban de sus mejillas, dando así paso a la noche.

* * *

_Capitulo re-subido. Gracias por leer!_


	5. solo serán unos días

**Disclaimer: **One Piece no me pertenece todo obra del gran Eiichiro Oda.

**Nota: **Posiblemente halla mucho Occ, los acontecimientos ocurren después de Triller Bar y antes de la muerte de Ace, lo que significa que no ahí mucho tiempo para que se cree una historia de amor.

_Cuando las estrellas se apaguen,  
Tarde o temprano,  
También vendrás tú.(Héroes del silencio) _

**Capitulo 5: Solo serán unos días, nada más. **

**(Amaya)**

Me senté con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo metálico, aunque tuve que cambiar la cómoda posición gracias a la mirada mal humorada de papá, se me había olvidado que tenia puesta una odiosa falda azul a cuadritos, si es linda pero no es lo mío ¿Cómo podre escalar por el mástil llevando una incomoda falda? O ¿Cómo podre jugar a probar mi puntería si tengo una maldita camiseta con escote que me molesta? Pero ya que.

El hombre de cabellos verdes que me ha criado a su manera y de una forma ''cariñosa'' sigue entrenando, desde que le conocí recuerdo que el entrenamiento es crucial en su vida, tanto como dormir o beber, no me aburre pasar tiempo con él, me divierte verle entrenar a demás aquí es tranquilo, su mirada seria se posa en mi, ¿Seguirá enojado por que me fui sin avisar? Abro la boca para decir algo, pero no se que así que la cierro, a los pocos minutos Roronoa Zoro, el peliverde, mi padre deja la pesa apoyada entre la pared y una banca y tomando una toalla blanca comienza a limpiarse el sudor, me limito a mirarle, tras otro minuto de silencio, él se siente frente a mi con los brazos cruzadas y expresión seria, me mira directo a los ojos sin decir nada, bufa molesto llevando a sus labios la botella de sake que le había traído y da una larga bocanada.

– ¿Qué tal tu viaje? – pregunta con una aparente voz desinteresada pero con el seño fruncido y con ojos escrutadores, claramente no se conformara con un simple ''bien''

– Pues... muy divertido eh visto muchass cosas interesantiiiisimas! – conteste agranda estirando mis brazos para reforzar mis palabras.

– ¿Cómo qué? – Voz hosca llena los espacios del nido del cuervo, mas no me inmuto, estoy acostumbrada, sonrío al ver su mirada llena de amor que me dedica.

– En mi viaje me topé con mucha gente ¡súper! Genial – me lleve una mano a la cabeza rascándome un poco la nuca, intentando recordar algo que valiera la pena contarle – había un sujeto muy divertido, hacia reír a la gente y luego les robaba, ¡ah! También conocí a un sujeto súper, súper serio llevaba una gran katana en la espalda y tenia unos ojos muy parecidos al halcón que quería comerse tío Luffy – la mirada de papá se endureció aun más mientras arrugaba la frente – ¿P-pasa algo?

– Aquel sujeto... ¿Sabes como se llamaba? ¿Te hizo algo?

– No, no recuerdo su nombre, pero parecía ser alguien muy importante, porque en el bar nadie quería pelear con él, creo que le tenían miedo, aunque no se porque realmente, era una persona muy... interesante, tomamos una copa juntos.

– ¿Una persona interesante? – asentí con la cabeza – ¿y tenia los ojos dorados? – asentí otra vez – ¿Usaba capa y vestía formal? – pensé un poco en ello y volví a asentir una vez más, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo – ¿y tú estabas en un bar? – tras asentir nuevamente sentí un objeto golpear mi rostro.

– ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡Duele joder!

– ¿Qué hacías TÚ en un bar lleno de gente PELIGROSA? – recibí como respuesta otra pregunta en la que el peliverde hacia claro énfasis en las palabras tú y peligrosas.

– Pues yo... – trague pesado ¿en qué momento había descuidado tanto mis palabras? – necesitaba información papi, estaba perdida – hice un puchero y al ver que en él mis intentos de berrinches no daban frutos, suspire, respondiendo como mamá lo aria – ¡Tú también abrías hecho lo mismo! ¡MARIMO!

Y esas fueron mis ultimas palabras antes de caer derechito a la verde cubierta principal del Sunny, parece que lo de marimo deba dejárselo solo a tío Sanji... Me sonreí mientras miraba la escalera a metros míos, al parecer papá se ha enojado...

– ¿Qué te pasó? – voz cerca de mí, giro la cabeza intentando mirar hacia la persona, frente a mí sin que el sol interfiera mucho.

– Nada

– No parece un ''nada'' – mi vista se cruza con cuatro grandes ojos en dos caras distintas, una feliz y otra triste y se que se trata del sombrero naranja del pelinegro hermano de mi capitán y tío.

– Ace-san – mi sorpresa es evidente, creí que estaría con tío Luffy, inflo los mofletes – … tenia ganas de mirar el cielo.

– ¿Y también decidiste caer desde allá arriba para mirar el cielo – dijo elevando su mirada hacia el nido y levantando una mano a modo de seguro, tal vez a papá.

– De esa manera puedo ver y disfrutar de la brisa del viento mientras caigo – él por su parte emite un bufido.

– ...Yo no deveria estar aquí – Hiken mira el mar, desde mi posición no puedo ver con claridad su rostro – yo deveria estar detrás...detrás de ese maldito para matarle y vengar la muerte... de mi amigo – solo veo sus puños cerrados fuertemente y me pregunto... ¿Hice mal en interferir en sus planes?

– ¿Qué aras ahora? – me muerdo la lengua tras decir esas palabras, al menos le conocí, conocí al hombre que ame desde pequeña, eso ya es mucho ¿Cierto?

– Anoche hable con Luffy... me quedare unos días...luego...luego continuare mi búsqueda – sonreí para mis adentros ¡él se quedara unos días! Y solo se necesitan unos días para para enamorar a una persona ¿cierto?

– Ah... – conteste sin saber que decir realmente, me acorde de lo que dijo Chopper-sensei y aquel seria un buen cambio de tema – oye Ace-san muchas gracias

– No recuerdo haber hecho nada de lo que me debieras agradecer – dice al momento que arquea su ceja izquierda, increíble que de esta posición pueda ver alguno de sus rasgos tan bien.

– Chopper-sensei dijo... – no pretendía hacer de esto algo meloso – … dijo que tenia una herida misteriosa y...me pregunto quien me había cuidado – infle nuevamente los mofletes – pero lo que si sabia es que debía darte las gracias.

– Aja, no importa – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, no pude evitar sentirme... enojada, yo dándole las gracias y a él sin importarle ¿de verdad esta es la persona con la que yo soñaba de niña?

– ¡Eres un completo idiota!

– ¿Por qué te enojas? - dijo mirándome confundido, sonriendo segundos después de una forma burlona – te vas a poner vieja antes de tiempo – ¡uh! ¡mira ahí! – dijo señalando mi platinada cabellera – ¡ya te creció una cara!

– ¡Idiota!

– sus modales señorita...por favor controlaos – apreté mis puños con indignación ¿Por que últimamente solo busca sacarme de quicio?

– ¡ya te he dicho que NO soy una señorita! ¡y tío Sanji me ah enseñado buenos modales, joder!

– ¡Maldito idiota ven aquí! – tras la puerta de la cocina se escucha la voz de tío Sanji posiblemente persiguiendo al capitán – ¡Ya te he dicho que no te daré mas comida! ¡ahora desaparece de mi vista! – Tío Luffy salio disparado hacia el lugar del que yo había descendido – esas fueron las ultimas palabras de tío Sanji volviendo a la cocina, le mire entrar y luego vi la sonrisa burlesca del pecoso.

– ¿Él te enseño modales? – dijo estallando en carcajadas

– ¿Qué mierda te parece tan gracioso?

– Con esos modales... ¡mujer, llegaras lejos! – he conocido a muchas personas que tienen unos modales muy por debajo de los míos y no veo que ello interfiera en sus vidas

– ¿De que te sirven los modales? – él dejo de reír y un destello apareció en sus ojos, un destello que conocía muy bien.

– Pues te sirven para muchas cosas... – y las palabras sabias aparecieron en sus labios morenos – dirigirte de forma educada a otras personas, para mostrar respeto a otros y para...

– Para adular a mujeres tontas que se creen las palabras de los hombres.

– ¡Pero que mujer tan inteligente! – me dí cuenta que su juego aun no terminaba, hice ademan de colocarme de pie e irme, me removí en el suelo, pero no podía, ¡no podía pararme!

– Ace-san – esto era aun mas humillante – oye... – él aludido aparto la mirada de donde quiera que la tenia – puedes... ayudarme, no puedo... pararme – le dije avergonzada a lo que el dijo un simple ''oh'' tendiéndome una de sus manos, me aferre a ésta y en un segundo me encontraba de pie, no pude evitar una mueca de dolor, deben ser esas costillas... desaparecí tan rápido como pude sin dar las gracias.

**(Ace)**

Tan rápido como se puso en pie la de ojos blanqui-gris desapareció, creo que esta vez me había pasado un poco, nah la verdad es que me gustaba ver como arrugaba la nariz cada vez que se enojaba y como antes de hablar hacia un puchero, me agradaba su compañía, pero nada mas que eso, era una chica muy, muy interesante, pero nada mas, ni que me gustase en tan poco tiempo...

No sabia precisamente que hacer o donde ir, así que decidí recorrer aquel barco, era un grandioso barco, con un diseño creativo y con varios cuartos misteriosos. Decidí echar una siesta así que simplemente me senté, arregle un poco el sombrero para que tapase mi vista y cerré los ojos.

– ¡Ace! oye Ace – Voz de Luffy taladra mis oídos, mas no respondo.

– ¡Luffy te dije que no hicieras eso! – me siento... mojado, abro los ojos de mala gana, viendo la radiante sonrisa de mi tonto hermano menor .

– pero funciono Usopp ¿De qué te quejas? Ace ya despertó, mira – decía mientras me apuntaba con sus dedos de goma.

– ¡Luffy! ¡idiota! – dije colocándome de pie y dándole un coscorrón como cuando eramos pequeños.

– ¡Vamos a jugar Ace!

– ¿Jugar? - inquirí, ¿Que clase de juego? Con Luffy, tengo que reconocerlo, a veces temo lo que pueda hacer.

– Franky de seguro tiene algo para divertirnos.

Caminamos unos minutos, mientras Luffy reía de algo a lo que no preste mucha atención, hasta llegar al taller donde se encontraba el tipo del bañador, Quien con herramienta en mano hablaba a la muchacha a su lado.

– ves pequeña, con esto, ira mucho mas rápido

– ¿De verdad? – contesto ella con estrellitas en los ojos, el peliceleste la observo serio, apartando el instrumento de la vista de ella.

– Tienes prohibido usarlo – decía él apartando la vista mientras ella hacia un puchero.

– Pero tío...

– Te puedes hacer daño, ahora ve a jugar a otro lado – la chica no reclamo alejándose del taller, mirando el suelo – crecen tan rápido.. – dijo comenzando a llorar.

– Franky estoy aburrido – decía Luffy llamando la atención del hombre de estrellas celestes en los brazos. El tal Franky miro a Luffy unos segundos antes de hablar, sin apartar la mirada de lo que fuera que estuviera construyendo.

– He hecho algunos ajustes en el Shark sumerge III si quieres puedes probarlo.

– ¡Si! – decía el de sombrero de paja abriendo una escotilla y saltando a la parte inferior, yo permanecí en silencio sin entender nada.

– Espera, si vas solo te perderás hundirás la nave – agregaba el carpintero sin siquiera mirarle – eh tú, pequeño, ve con él – ¿Me lo decía a mi o a Usopp?

Resultado, el narigudo, Luffy y yo nos encerramos en una maquina... un submarino para ser precisos, al principio me preocupe un poco pensando en que tal vez nos hundiríamos, pero Usopp el francotirador demostró ser muy habi´l en el manejo de la maquina, o al menos mejor que Luffy.

– ¿Quieres intentarlo? – me pregunto él sonriendo, pensé en negarme pero, no todos los días se tiene la oportunidad de manejar un submarino.

– Aja – me acerque a él y tras una breve explicación ya me encontraba manejando la nave, ¡lo se soy genial!

La verdad fue muy divertido y una experiencia que pude haber disfrutado mejor, pero a mi queridsimo hermano menor se le ocurrió perseguir a un rey marino que termino cazandonos, no puedo echarle toda la culpa a él, a fin de cuentas era yo quien manejaba el submarino, eso si la golpiza por parte del cyborg no se hizo esperar, con tan solo ver el estado de la nave, no escucho explicaciones algunas y nos mando a volar a los tres por igual.

Estábamos tirados en la cubierta del Sunny aun riéndonos ¿Hace cuanto que no hacia algo así? Me sentía como un niño pequeño de nuevo.

….

Decidí descansar bajo el mástil de la cubierta principal cuando cayó la noche, tras la cena, en estos cinco días pude entender de cierta medida a Amaya, la chica realmente sufre un serio caso de múltiples personalidades, las cuales chocan entre sí, no entiendo siquiera como pudo desarrollarlas, a fin de cuentas de ella no se puede esperar nada, es una chica amigable y divertida, su personalidad era tan cambiante como un remolino, a veces era temerosa, arrogante y escrutadora otras en tanto era calmada, inocente, hiperactiva, realmente me llegaba a marear, pero, pese a todo siempre llevaba una sonrisita en el rostro, una sonrisa cálida y sincera.

– ¿En que piensas Ace-san? – pregunto ella acercándose con una botella de alcohol

- En nada – respondí yo sonriendole

- ten – dijo ella pasándome la botella, mientras comenzaba a subir por la frágil escalerilla que llevaba al puesto del vigía, donde solía estar el hombre peliverde – no demoro – dijo ella desapareciendo, yo solté una pequeña carcajada mientras comenzaba a beber.

La tarde había sido mas tranquila que de costumbre, como en años no lo era, usualmente en el Moby Dick siempre se esta ocupado, ya sea bebiendo, durmiendo, o batallando, uno no puede bajar la guardia en ningún momento, aunque se sabe que tus hermanos no te aran daño,

- estoy hablando de mas – dije en voz baja.

- ¿hablando de mas? No has dicho ni una palabra – dijo la chica sentada a mi lado ¿desde cuando había llegado? – es una linda noche – agrego después

- a...e...si – dije yo, prestando atención al cielo por primera vez – realmente hermosa.

- ¿me lo dices a mi o al cielo? – me pregunto ella confundida, al ver que mis ojos no estaban viendo precisamente el cielo – jajajajja creo que has bebido demasiado Ace-san

- ¿beber demasiado? – pregunte yo incrédulo – ¿crees acaso que tengo el estomago de un niño?

- No, ¿por que dices eso? – pregunto inocente ella – lo dices como si fueras un viejo, ¿cuantos años tienes? – pregunto ella riendo.

- Entiendo la mitad de las cosas que dices – dije yo, bebiendo un poco mas de la botella – pero no se por que me gusta tanto – la chica se puso tensa, ello era claramente notable, no me sorprendía en lo absoluto, la mire fijamente para incomodarla un poco mas.

- Ace-san...yo... – dijo ella volteando para verme, primero seria, después mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, para finalizar riéndose a carcajadas – hará falta mucho mas, si quieres conseguir algo de mi jjajajaj, ¨ pero no se porque me gusta tanto lo que dices ¨ – termino diciendo ella, imitando lo que yo le había dicho

- Pensé que te lo habías creído – dije acompañándola en su risa

Las risas cesaron tan rápido como llegaron y el silencio se hizo inminente, mire de reojo a la muchacha a mi lado, tenia la mirada perdida en el cielo estrellado, al igual que las mejillas las tenia levemente sonrosadas, por el alcohol, y una mirada tan dulce...como... bueno era una mirada dulce, nada mas; al parecer ella se dio cuenta que yo le observaba ya que giro lentamente la cabeza en mi dirección, regalándome una de sus dulces sonrisas, no se porque el que parecía incomodo ahora era yo.

- ¿notas la diferencia Ace-san? – pregunto ella, en voz baja y cerca de mi oído

- ¿la diferencia? ¿de que me estas hablando? – mi voz sonó mas áspera de lo que yo mismo me imagine, pero la chica a mi lado pareció hacerle gracia, riéndose brevemente.

- Los hombres dicen un par de palabras bonitas al oído de una mujer, y creen conseguir lo que quieren, pero mira en cambio, simplemente te sonreí y se te puso la piel de gallina – su voz aterciopelada, respirando cerca de mi oído al igual que ella cerca de mi, me producía cierta...molesta sensación nunca antes sentida, sabia si, lo que una mujer podía ofrecerme, había tenido muchas entre mis brazos, y aun así, me sentía como un niño chico ante esta muchachita – estas pensando mucho – agrego ella

- me has dejado sin palabras – conteste yo – eres una chica muy inteligente, a demás de bonita, conseguirás grandes cosas y tentaras a muchos hombres

- lo se – dijo ella haciéndose participe de mi juego – pero yo solo quiero saber de uno.

- ¿a si? – pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

No se si ella me respondería, pero lo que si sabia, o sentía eran los tiernos labios de la chica apretando vehemente los míos, me olvide por unos segundos de todo a mi alrededor, dejando que su dulce boca me produjera pensamientos extraños, aquello no fue precisamente un beso, si no mas bien, parecía ser el juego entre dos pendejos, tal como ella solía ser... pensaba en ello cuando al final me vi solo, apoyado en el mástil, mirando las estrellas ¿había soñado yo con algo así? no. la botella a mi lado me decila que había sido real, aunque aun me quedaba la duda, ¿donde comenzaba la realidad y donde terminaba el sueño?

* * *

_Capitulo re-subido. Gracias por leer!_


	6. Día 1 - Confesiones

**Disclaimer: **One Piece no me pertenece, todo obra del gran Eiichiro Oda.

**Nota: **posiblemente halla mucho Occ, los acontecimientos ocurren después Triller Bar y antes de la muerte de Ace. Lo que significa que no ahí mucho tiempo para que se cree una historia de amor.

_La letra cursiva en este caso significa que Ace esta escuchando ''sin querer'' una conversación que no debería escuchar. _

_Duerme un poco más,  
Los párpados no aguantan ya,  
Luego están las decepciones  
Cuando el cierzo no parece  
Perdonar. (Héroes del silencio fragmento)_

**Capitulo 6: Confesiones. **

Hacia bastantes noches desde que no disfrutaba de la comodidad que solo me brindaba mi cama, era tan blandita y suavecita como, supongo a de ser una nube...aquella era mi cama de nube, como solía yo decirle de pequeña; no habían pasado ni una semana desde que yo emprendí mi marcha en busca del hermano de tío Luffy, y ya les extrañaba...pero ¿como no extrañar los gritos de mamá, las continuas atenciones de tío Sanji, los bailes y canciones de tío Franky y tío Brock, y las historias y risas de tío Usopp y tío Luffy, las medicinas y pociones raras de Chopper-sensei, los libros alrededor de tía Robin y ...los golpes de papá? ¿como no extrañar a mi familia? ello era imposible, extrañarlos o olvidarme de ellos era simplemente imposible; si un desconocido viniese y los mirase, diría que de fuera no pareciera que hiciesen trabajo en equipo, o que se soportaran siquiera, pero ahí algo que les une, no se bien lo que es, pero se que una aura mágica une a la tripulación del sombrero de paja, puede ser tal vez la personalidad del capitán... no lo se y no me importa, ¡esta es la mejor familia del mundo!

El día había amanecido completamente gris, a penas aclaro me levante, tratando de no despertar a mamá, o a tía Robin, que de seguro a de estar muy cansada...quizás a que hora se habrá quedado dormida, aquella mujer, es realmente sorprendente; Camine rápidamente, tío Brock me tiene que estar esperando para cantar la canción de ''buenos días''.

El día había amanecido completamente gris, a penas aclaro me levante, tratando de no despertar a mamá, o a tía Robin, que de seguro a de estar muy cansada...quizás a que hora se habrá quedado dormida, aquella mujer, es realmente sorprendente; Camine rápidamente, tío Brock me tiene que estar esperando para cantar la canción de ¨ buenos días ¨ – me dije emprendiendo la marcha.

- ¡buenos días tío Brock! – dije al divisarlo afinando su violín

- oh Amaya-san! ¡buenisimos días! ¡estas mas hermosa que ayer! puedo verlo claramente, yo tengo ojos para la calidad, pero los esqueletos no tienen ojos! yoh! yoh! yoh!

- ¿que canción tocaremos hoy? – le pregunte emocionada, tío Brock era el mejor músico que existe en esta tierra, no, es el mejor en todo el mundo!

- el día amaneció bastante feo... – dijo el esqueleto observando el cielo desde la ventana de aquel cuarto, dándole un sorbito a su humeante café – una canción alegre, para despertar la alegría en los corazones de todos – exclamo tío Brock tras una corta risita

- bien, a tu señal – le conteste yo, tomando entre mis manos la guitarra.

El resultado fue el mismo que obteníamos cada mañana, gritos y maldiciones, alguno que otro golpe, siempre seguido del baile matutino de tío Franki, y de las muestras de afecto de papá, era realmente divertido despertar a los hombres del barco, y pese a los ruidos, nunca pude entender como tío Sanji, parecía, feliz en vez de molesto, siempre defendiéndome del marimo, como solía llamarle a papá; para despertar a las mujeres, tío Brock solía interpretar una canción suave y armoniosa, para que mamá no despertase de mal humor, pero ello era imposible, a veces ella habría de golpe la puerta, y golpeaba a tío Brock, dejándolo inconsciente, volviendo ella a dormirse, realmente era imposible aburrirse junto a ellos, siempre ocurría algo que hacia del día mucho mas entretenido; y es allí donde nace mi pregunta ¿serán todos los piratas así de divertidos? Tío Luffy me contó la historia de cuando conoció a Akagami No Shanks, y de la promesa que se hicieron, yo creo que cada pirata tiene su forma de ser y de divertirse, pero eso ahora no me importaba, aquella era una hipótesis que debía comprobar algún día...

Pese a todo el ruido que se armaba en la amplia habitación de los varones, sumado eso a la música de tío Brook, no entendía como Ace-san no despertaba, ello era algo fuera de lo común, hasta papá se despertaba, y él si que tiene el sueño pesado, supongo que en el barco de Ace-san siempre ahí mucho ruido, a de estar acostumbrado, pensé en ir y molestarlo, pero me contuve, tenia otras cosas que hacer, al salir de la habitación me encamine hacia el segundo piso en popa, donde se encontraba la enfermería, al llegar allí jugué unos minutos con las pociones de Chopper-sensei y luego me fui a la biblioteca, no sabia muy bien que cosas interesantes se nos presentarían el día de hoy, y para ser tan temprano, ya me estaba aburriendo; creo que permanecí gran parte de la mañana y tarde allí, intentaba inútilmente de leer uno de los tantos libros que allí habían, aun así se me era imposible concentrarme, sobre todo cuando vuela continuamente una mosca cerca de ti, bien debo decir que me encontraba lo suficientemente aburrida, como para perseguir con la mirada cada movimiento de aquella mosca, para luego comenzar a perseguirla pero ¿quien no lo ha hecho alguna vez? Si, soy una chica de dieciocho años persiguiendo encaprichadamente una molesta y aturdida mosca, y aunque aquella mosca estuviera muy aturdida debía reconocer que su rapidez para escapar era sorprendente, ah pero esa mosca no contaba con que yo podía ser mil veces mas veloz que ella; lo siguiente que ocurrió, fue tan bochornoso que me coloco colorada de tan solo recordarlo, tropecé y caí contra uno de las estanterías, llenas de libros que cayo junto a mi.

- ¡Joder! – dije mientras se sobaba el trasero y sacaba un libro de mi cabeza. La risa que procedió luego de mi caída solo hizo que me irritase una mas, que si bien conozco toda y cada una de las risas de los tripulantes, que el mismísimo Portgas. D. Ace se burle de ti no es algo por lo que sentirse feliz. – ¿Qué haces aquí? – apoyado en el borde de la puerta sosteniendo su sombrero naranja con arrogancia y sonriendo de esa manera no ayudaba mucho.

- Oh ¿Por qué siempre tienes que mirarme de esa manera y contestarme de mal modo, es no es nada lindo – se burlo él agrandando, si es que podía aun mas esa sonrisita suya.

- Nunca creí verte entrar a la biblioteca – le dije mientras levantaba un par de libro y veía como esa mosca, culpable de todo esto se reía de mí zumbando de vez en cuando.

- Ah! Eso, Nico Robin me dijo que estarías aquí….oye...no sabia que tuviese problemas de amistad con las moscas – dijo el al ver como yo miraba recelosa aquel bicho, y no se porque motivo me sonroje hasta las orejas, al momento en que él se volvía a reír.

- No creí que fueras tan odioso – dije en voz baja, mientras tomaba aquella estantería y trataba de pararla, pero era pesadísima y como no si la había creado tío Franky ''a prueba de idiotas''

- ¿te ayudo? – me pregunto al ver como yo era incapaz de mover esa cosa.

- No, puedo sola – fue todo lo que dije, ya era humillante que el me hubiese visto persiguiendo esa mosca, mas humillante seria si él me ayudase, y no es que yo sea orgullosa ni mucho menos…bueno si, un poquito. – ves que podía sola – le dije mirando el estante en su lugar, para luego dirigir la vista a el quien seguía sujetando el mueble y la respuesta llego a mi, él había levantado el mueble, ¡él y no yo! Los colores me subieron nuevamente al rostro y el volvió a soltar una carcajada.

**(Ace)**

En mi vida eh conocido personas orgullosas, pero esa chica, joder, solo intento ayudarla y en vez de agradecerme se enoja, ¿Qué tenia conmigo? En primer lugar era ella quien me había traído de vuelta al barco de Luffy, en contra de mi voluntad, fue ella quien me esposo las muñecas con una pita de kairouseki, y fue ella quien casi nos mata a ambos, ¿Qué tiene de malo entonces que yo intente divertirme, jugando con su conciencia? Por que de alguna manera ella tenía que pagar por lo que me había hecho ¿no? Y una simple ayuda no debería molestar a nadie…

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunte, tomándola de la muñeca, mientras ella se marchaba

- Nada…tengo cosas que hacer

- Desde anoche estas muy rara – le dije soltando un poco el agarre – Nico Robin esta preocupada y me dijo que viniera a verte

- Pues no me pasa nada – dijo ella zafándose 'sola' del agarre y caminando para la puerta – ya hablare yo con tía Robin – dijo desapareciendo tras la puerta

Me quede unos minutos mirando la puerta, sin saber que hacer o decir, ¿Qué había sido eso? Oh podrán pasar mil años, y yo nunca entenderé a una mujer…son tan complicadas, Oh y esta chica lo era aun mas, porque según había dicho la arqueóloga la chica había aprendido _''la habilidad o parte de la personalidad de cada tripulante''_ y si eso era cierto, nunca jamás podría yo conocer completamente a la chica, porque ¿Cómo voy a comparar la personalidad de Luffy con la de la arqueóloga? O la del esqueleto con la del espadachín, en otras palabras cada tripulante tiene una personalidad tan distinta, es realmente sorprendente siquiera, que la chica pueda ser como ellos.

Di un par de suspiros de resignación, mientras pasaba mi mirada por aquel lugar, era bastante amplio y había bastantes libros perfectamente alineados en cada estante, había a demás algunos mapas y un libro de navegación, los mire largamente, vagamente curioso y una vez finalice de colocar todos los libro caídos en su lugar correspondiente, me dirigí a echarles una ojeada, en algunos de esos lugares señalados yo ya había estado, según el mapa que se encontraba en el escritorio el próximo lugar al que llegaríamos seria Sabaody y eso me alejaba demasiado del lugar al que yo tenia que ir, por lo tanto mis ''mini-vacaciones'' – si así podía llamarle a este secuestro – debían acabar porque esto me alejaba demasiado de la isla Banaro, donde me dijeron habían visto a Teach.

Salí de la biblioteca y sin querer di un potazo, desde el interior se escucho un fuerte ruido, pero no me volví a mirar y encontrarme con algún estante caído, en vez de eso seguí caminando, esperando encontrarme con Luffy para comunicarle que me debía ir, también esperaba encontrar a la navegante y que ella me informase sobre algún lugar en el cual desembarcar… ¿Alguien…lloraba? Me pareció escuchar a alguien llorar y detuve mis pasos, esta era la segunda vez que me disponía a escuchar lo que pasaba en el interior de una habitación, esto es de mala educación, me dije, pero me sonreí a mi mismo, mientras me sentaba en el suelo y cerraba los ojos, simulando estar dormido y escuchando lo que allí pasaba.

_- Así que era eso – decía una mujer con voz neutra, supuse era la arqueóloga –…lo suponía._

_- Es todo un problema ¿no tía Robin? – así que yo estaba en lo correcto, la otra persona allí dentro era la chica._

_- Te gusta…siempre te gusto…¿no? Por eso fuiste en su búsqueda – pregunto la primera y la chica dijo 'si' con vos temblorosa. – si te gusta el hermano de Luffy ¿Cuál es el problema? – esa mujer si que era directa, se lo dijo así sin mas, y yo sin querer abrí los ojos como platos y escondí mi rostro tras mi sombrero… ¿estaban hablando de mi?..._

_- Lo que pasa es...que el…el – ¿yo que? Debo decir que la curiosidad de saber que iba a decir esa chica me ponía nervioso, en cierta medida…_

_Te gusta, pero tienes miedo a que el no sienta lo mismo – dijo Nico Robin en un tono de aburrimiento y decepción, no escuche la voz de la chica por lo que supuse había dicho que si con la cabeza, y eso era una historia repetitiva, en cierta medida odio a quienes no se arriesgan por algo o alguien, y en caso de que esa chiquilla tuviese miedo de un rechazo mío era algo…tonto_.

No se de que siguieron conversando, porque yo me pare de mi lugar de descanso y seguí caminando en dirección a cualquier lado, para mi suerte, di con el bar, en el cual no había nadie, me senté y tras llenar mi jarra comencé a beber, nunca imagine que la chica presentase ese tipo de sentimiento por mi y yo que dije que no confiaba en ella... reviví en mi mente cuando la conocí y todo lo que había pasado hasta llegar aquí… ¿yo le gustaba desde que ella era pequeña? Lo se soy irresistible para cualquier mujer, pero… por que esto era diferente, yo no quería hacerle daño, no quería hacerle daño por que ella era parte de la tripulación de Luffy, porque ella era importante para el y el era importante para mi, yo no quería hacerle daño por que yo no quiero hacerle daño a mis seres queridos… ¡que situación tan complicada!

- ¡Ace! ¡mira es Ace! ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Luffy con su sonrisa habitual

- Luffy tenemos que hablar – fue lo que yo le dije, Luffy pareció borrar por un segundo su sonrisa, para luego escuchar lo que yo tenia que decir – tengo que irme, ya te había dicho que estoy en busca de un hombre y me estoy alejando mucho del lugar al que tengo que ir.

- Ah ya veo – dijo el tranquilamente – ¿Cuándo piensas irte? – pregunto después.

- Mañana en la mañana –conteste yo sin rodeos, habíamos llegado recién ayer y yo ya tenia que marcharme

- Bien, ¡esta noche haremos una fiesta! – grito el capitán fuertemente.

Después de mi conversación con Luffy quede un poco mas tranquilo, y debo decir que comí hasta más no poder, junto a los sombreros de paja, se la pasaba bien y tenían un buen chef…en cierto momento se me borro la imagen, lo ultimo que recordaba era estar llevando un tenedor hacia mi boca y luego nada, para cuando abrí los ojos todos se reían…creo que me quede dormido, me reí junto a ellos tras limpiarme la cara.

La fiesta poco a poco se fue apagando, como si se tratase del ultimo leño que se le hecha al fuego, muchos de los presentes ya se habían retirado a descansar a sus aposentos, yo incluso estaba durmiendo fuera de la cocina, ah claro, en la cocina solo quedaban: el joven rubio lavando la losa, la chica y Luffy quien se comía todo lo que había sobrado.

_- Tío Luffy dame un consejo – dijo la chica colocándose de pie_

_- ¿Sobre que? – pregunto el aludido levantando una ceja_

_- ¿Qué haces si te gusta una persona? – pregunto ella tras dudar un momento_

_- Pues…se lo digo y ya – dijo el cerebro de goma, sin tomarle mucha importancia a la pregunta_

_- Pero… y ¿si esa persona no siente lo mismo por ti? – pregunto después la chica, Luffy, no entendió en un principio._

_- Se lo dices y ya. Esa persona vera que piensa sobre ti, al menos el sabrá lo que sientes ¿no? … es como un buen pedazo de carne, esperando ser ensalzado – concluyó el capitán, echándose un trozo de carne a la boca._

_Este idiota tiene razón Amaya-chan si te gusta alguien solo se lo dices y ya. ¡Pero tiene que ser digno de ti Amaya-cha dime quien es!_

_No es necesario. Gracias._

Tanto el rubio como Luffy le avían convencido de ello a la chica la cual había desaparecido hacia su habitación rápidamente, y yo me quede pensando sobre lo que le habían dicho y no es que yo fuera una de esas personas románticas ni mucho menos, pero eso había sido lo mas ''sin tacto'' que eh escuchado, es como si alguien viene se acerca y te dice 'oye tu me gustas' ¿Cómo se supone debe reaccionar una persona? Realmente no me gustaría estar en una situación así.

- ¡Así que aquí estas! – me dijo una voz femenina con aparente molestia y yo esperaba no fuera la chica, abrí los ojos y lo que vi me tranquilizo un poco aquella era la navegante y detrás de ella estaba la chica con la mirada baja – ¡muy hermano de Luffy podrás ser, pero no permito que hallas causado tal desastre el la biblioteca! ¡ve a arreglarlo! – realmente esa mujer infundía miedo, pero en cierta medida tenia razón yo había desordenado, fue por eso y no por miedo, que yo me puse de pie – ¡Amaya!

- ¡¿si?! – pregunto ella de inmediato

- Ve con el y ordenen todo, para mañana tiene que estar todo ordenado

- ¡Porque yo tengo que ir con este! – protesto la chica con aparente molestia, pero la mirada de la navegante hizo que ella se callara por si sola.

- ¡porque tu estabas con el cuando todo ocurrió! Ya partieron! Válgame Dios, se comportan peor que Luffy! – dijo la navegante tras desaparecer por una puerta.

Nos quedamos unos minutos mirando el lugar por el que había desaparecido la peli-naranja ¿que había sido ello?…a mi nadie me daba ordenes, pero esto era una situación diferente, mire a la chica, la cual caminaba cansadamente en dirección a la biblioteca, decido seguirla en silencio, pero no me resistí.

- ¡se puede saber que te pasa! ¡has estado enojada conmigo todo el día! E incluso me ignoras, como lo haces ahora, no recuerdo haber hecho nada para que estés enojada! Creo que al menos me merezco una explicación – le dije molesto, pero la chica solo me miro sorprendida mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta, me iba a responder cuando prendió la luz y vio el desastre que allí había, y ella cambio rápidamente de personalidad.

- ¡Ace-san! ¿que mierda hiciste aquí? Con razón mamá estaba tan disgustada, te dejo solo un segundo y mira todo lo que haces – me reprocho la chica con el tono habitual con el que se solía referir a mi, yo solo le sonreí

- Que se le puede hacer, creo que necesito mantenerte cerca de mi para no cometer esta clase de problemas – le dije sin siquiera pensar, ella desvío la mirada.

- Nos tomara toda la noche ordenar esto por tu culpa – me contesto después.

La verdad es que incluso yo me sorprendí por el desastre que allí había, aquello había sido un 'efecto domino' pues se habían caído todos los estantes…algo me decía que aquella iba a ser una noche muy larga y el silencio se había prolongado mucho, después de que le dije a la chica que yo me iba a ir a la mañana siguiente.

- Amaya – le dije mientras me acercaba a ella con un libro en las manos, ella se volvió a mi sin decir nada – creo que aquí esta la causante de todo esto – le dije mostrándole la mosca muerta que estaba estampada en la tapa del libro, ella se sonrojo levemente y yo me reí

- ¡Ace-san eres malo! – fue todo lo que me dijo, golpeándome suavemente con el libro en la cabeza y luego de eso todo se convirtió en ordenar y recoger libros, hasta terminar, los ojos se me cerraban por si solos, y la chica se había quedado dormida en el mismo piso, pensé en ir a dejarla a su habitación pero no me pareció buen idea, me apoye yo junto a una pared y me puse mi sombrero tapando vagamente mis ojos y cerré los ojos – Ace-san, tu me gustas – dijo la chica rompiendo el silencio, ello había sido lo mas sin tacto que había escuchado, me volví a repetir, sintiendo una especie de nerviosismo entupido y eh aquí donde repito mi pregunta ¿Qué debía responder a aquello? Para mi suerte no era necesario decir nada, porque un ronquido de parte de la chica, me dijo que ello se le había escapado mientras dormía, y pude yo respirar tranquilo al menos por esta noche.

* * *

**nota de autora:** ...porque todos alguna vez, hemos perseguido una mosca, que nos a causado mas de un problema XD

* * *

_Capitulo re-subido. Gracias por leer. _


	7. Nueva ruta

**Disclaimer: **One Piece no me pertenece todo obra del gran Eiichiro Oda.

**Nota: **Posiblemente halla mucho Occ, los acontecimientos ocurren después de Triller Bar y antes de la muerte de Ace, lo que significa que no ahí mucho tiempo para que se cree una historia de amor.

_Sirena, vuelve al mar,  
Varada por la realidad.  
Sufrir alucinaciones  
Cuando el cielo no parece  
Escuchar. (Héroes del silencio)_

**Capitulo 7: Nueva ruta. **

**(Amaya) **

Lo que ocurrió anoche...si, me le había declarado a Portgas. tal cual me había dicho tío Luffy y tío Sanji que lo hiciera, y ahora que me pongo a pensar esto con mas detenimiento, creo que no fue buena idea... debí pedirle tal vez un consejo a tía Robin ella es buena en estas cosas de 'declaraciones' bueno eso creo, aunque por otro lado, también puede que ella hubiese estado de acuerdo con que yo se lo dijese y ya, y eso esta bien pero...pero aun así me suena... bárbaro e incomodo, creo que no fue ni el momento ni el lugar para habérselo dicho, pero que voy a hacerle, se lo dije y ya, sin pensarlo siquiera, que en eso se es buena, actuando sin pensar, y si, debo reconocer a demás que a ultimo momento me dio miedo, miedo a su respuesta, por lo mismo me vi obligada a dar un sonoro ronquido, con el fin de que el pensara de que yo lo había dicho sin pensar, aunque no fue así ..en fin ello no importa...el lo sabe y el cometido era que el lo supiera... así que el vera ahora como lo ah de tomar ¿no?

Observo a Ace-san y le veo descansar, sentado con los brazos cruzados y el sombrero cubriéndole el rostro, me quedo prendada de él por unos minutos, pero no lo suficiente ya que tengo que atender otros asuntos igualmente importantes; la noticia de que se iría al amanecer, me impidió conciliar el sueño y apenas entró el primer rayo madrugador por la ventana desperté a la tripulación y les explique el porque debía yo ir junto a Ace-san, y tras una pequeña disputa con papá, comenzamos a arreglar los preparativos para el viaje, mamá se había encargado de explicarme como llegar a nuestro destino y me recalco varias veces que contaba tan solo con cinco días para ir y volver o si no se irían y me dejarían atrás, tío Franki me había regalado ese cinturón que confecciono junto a tío Usopp, espero encontrar la oportunidad para usarlo... Tío Sanji, Chopper-sansei y todos en general me ayudaron de una u otra manera; ahora todos nuestros movimientos estarían siendo monitoriados por el den den mushi de bolsillo que amablemente recibí de las manos de papá, teniendo yo figurativamente que reportarme cada media hora, mi padre es demasiado sobre protector...

-¿Es que siempre tiene que ser así? - pregunto Ace-san frunciendo el seño lleno de incredulidad, se veía totalmente hermoso y las pecas le hacían juego en su linda carita.

-Buenos días Ace-san – me limite a contestar sonrientemente, se venían cinco emocionantes e inolvidables días junto a mi moreno preferido.

-El silencio se hizo inminente, Ace-san quien ahora se había incorporado, observaba el paisaje del cual solo tumultos de agua se podían apreciar.

-¿Donde están todos? - pregunto un tanto desorientado - ¿Donde estamos nosotros – agrego despues mirandome por encima de su hombro.

-ah...eso, dijiste que te ibas al amanecer, asi que preparamos todo para tu viaje – conteste yo rapidamente.

-No me...no me despedí... - dijo el bajando la mirada

-¿de tío Luffy? - dije yo terminando la frase, el asintio con la cabeza – bueno eso no es del todo cierto – Ace-san levanto la vista y me observo interesado en lo que yo le iba a decir – de hecho creo que literalmente te arrastro por todo el barco, ello sin contar con el pequeño incidente del...

**(Ace) **

-¿Que incidente? - pregunte desconcertado, no recordaba que Luffy y yo hubiésemos dado un paseo matutino por la cubierta del barco...

-Digamos que...que por motivos por los cuales yo no tengo nada que ver – dijo ella haciendo claro énfasis en el ''no'' – ambos salisteis volando – contesto sonriendo Amaya, descubriendo yo en seguida que algo ocultaba la muchacha

-¿Ah...si? No recuerdo muy bien eso, tu tal vez podrías...recordarmelo – le dije a ella con una sonrisilla picara, la muchacha en cambio puso los ojos blancos.

-No se nada... – contesto al fin, pero obviamente esto de mentir no se le daba – bueno la verdad es que no puedo vivir con esta culpa – agrego ella después – quería probar el nuevo cañón de tío Franky, ese que no me dejo usar, tío Luffy se ofreció para ayudarme y se nos ocurrió la brillante idea de hacerte participe, bueno el resultado fue...interesante, ¡el cañón funciono a la perfección! – termino diciendo ella.

-Aja... - conteste yo, no se que fue lo que ocurrió exactamente pero me alegra no haber estado despierto – aun así es de mala educación irse sin despedirse.

-Pues...si se despidieron de ti...solo que tu no despertaste – dijo Amaya divertida por la expresión en mi rostro ¿Cuantas cosas habían pasado mientras yo dormía? - papá dijo que te diera esto – dijo Amaya tendiéndome una cantimplora con sake – ah...y tío Luffy...bueno él, el te dibujo mientras dormías – ahora lo que llegaba a mis manos era una pequeña hoja blanca donde malamente estaba dibujado algo...que no se parecía precisamente a mi, pero ello no importaba y guarde aquel dibujo en mi mochila.

-Bien dale mis gracias a todos – dije completamente agradecido por los presentes recibidos – a todo esto...¿a donde nos dirigimos - estaba interesado en saber si quedaríamos cerca o no de la isla Banaro.

-Al barco de viejo con bigote de media luna – contesto ella decididamente, tarde unos minutos en reaccionar y darme cuenta que ella se refería era padre.

-¿donde... padre? Iremos al Moby Dick – pregunte sorprendido – sabes que estoy en busca de un hombre ¿y tu planeas llevarme al Moby Dick?

-Si, así es – contesto tranquilamente la muchacha, mientras se colocaba de pie y se dirigía a su mochila, de la cual sacaba un mapa y me lo enseñaba – el viejo del bigote esta aquí tome las medidas cuando fui a buscarte, y la isla a la que mamá me dijo que querías ir esta aquí te tomaría cuatro...tal vez cinco días llegar a ella, bueno pero eso tendrá que esperar ¿no? - ambos lugares a los que ella me señalaba se encontraban en extremos totalmente opuestos, mas urgencia tenia yo de ir a la isla Banaro, después vería a padre y demás - eso me recuerda...cuento con tan solo cinco días para ir y volver, por lo mismo no ha de ser un viaje muy a gusto, si logro dejarte en tu barco en dos días podre volver con anticipación junto a los míos espero sea así – termino diciendo ella, volviendo a tomar el mapa y guardando en su mochila, sentándose en un extremo del pequeño bote inflable en el que íbamos.

**(Amaya)**

Desde que le explique a Ace-san lo del mapa, él no se ha puesto precisamente feliz con la idea de ir a su barco, en vez de ir a la isla en la que tan interesado se encuentra, creo que yo en su lugar me sentiría igualmente de molesta, pero yo le había prometido a ese viejo que llevaría a Ace-san de vuelta, y si ahí algo que me han enseñado muy bien es a no romper una promesa por muy difícil que se torne la situación.

- ¡sabes perfectamente que tengo que ir a esa isla! ¡Debo ir a esa isla! - comenzó diciendo el pelinegro tratando de converserme de ello.

- Sabes tú perfectamente que _tengo_ que llevarte a tu barco, _debo_ llevarte a tu barco – conteste yo usando las mismas palabras empleadas por el.

- ¡voy a ir a esa isla! - dijo al cabo de unos minutos, perdiendo esa poca paciencia que tenia, dejando aflorar cada vez mas esa actitud arrogante.

Bueno suerte en ello, puedes saltar al mar si así quieres – le dije yo con voz firme esperando que su sensatez acudiera en el hecho, ¡pero no! El idiota me dedico una sonrisa y se lanzo fuera de la improvisada embarcación, ¡es una persona tan arrogante! ¡todo por no dar su brazo torcer! Pensé en dejar que se hundiera, como cual martillo, pero mi corazón enamorado me lo impidió, saltando yo a su feliz encuentro.

**(Ace)**

Salte con pasos firmes, consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, sabia lo que me pasaría y aun así salte, únicamente porque estaba enojado; ...soy un completo idiota, aun así hice lo que quería hacer y no me arrepiento, yo quiero ir a la isla Banaro y esa muchachita me lo esta impidiendo ¡que se cree! A mi no me gusta que me den ordenes (aunque ella en ningún momento lo hizo) yo ya no soy un niño soy un hombre hecho y derecho que sabe lo que quiere y lo que no, y que me den ordenes no es algo que yo quisiera precisamente, nunca me las habían dado y no comenzaría ahora a recibirlas.

Cuando abrí los ojos instantáneamente sentí los de ella sobre mi, yo simplemente le dedique una sonrisa lo que hizo aumentar su expresión de molestia, y con justa razón ya que su blusa y demás prendas se le pagaron al cuerpo, delineando su hermosa silueta, se veía _deseable_, creo que haber saltado del bote tenia su parte buena...

- ¡eres un idiota! ¡un completo descerebrado! ¿como se te ocurre hacer algo así Ace-san? – Me reprocho ella cruzándose de brazos.

- No me paso nada – respondí encogiéndome de hombros – a demás sabia que tu irías a por mi – termine diciendo y en ello no me equivocaba en lo absoluto.

- ¡Pero no siempre yo voy a estar hay cuando estupideces! – dijo ella sentándose resignada frente a mi, y me sentí como un niño regañado.

Le observe largamente a travez de mi sombrero, ella y yo nos sostuvimos la mirada, cómplices del momento, cuando me sentí seguro de que nada que ella o yo no quicieramos ocurriría, intente con mi mano apartar los mechones que bailaban sobre su frente, pero mi movimiento fue en vano.

¿pero que mierda? - dije al notar, no tan solo que me encontraba esposado, si no a demás completamente atado con una soga que ella sostenía del otro extremo, mire confundido las esposas, luego la soga y finalmente a la chica, quien solo me sonrió triunfalmente.

_Capitulo re-subido. Gracias por leer._


	8. Viaje al Moby Dick

**Disclaimer: **One Piece no me pertenece todo obra del gran Eiichiro Oda.

**Nota: **Posiblemente halla mucho Occ, los acontecimientos ocurren después de Triller Bar y antes de la muerte de Ace, lo que significa que no ahí mucho tiempo para que se cree una historia de amor.

_Dedicarte un sueño,  
Cerrar los ojos  
Y sentir oscuridad inmensa,  
Entregado a una luz,  
Como un laberinto de incertidumbre.(Héroes del silencio)_

**Capitulo 8: Viaje al Moby Dick**

**(Ace) **

Música suave, relajante e incluso melancólica fue lo que me despertó la muchacha frente a mi tocaba ensimismada una hermosa y profunda melodía sin advertir siquiera mi parecencia.

-Bonita canción – dije interrumpiendo la melodía antes de terminar su acorde final, la chica aparto rápidamente la vista de aquel instrumento y la posiciono en mi, al momento que se ponía colorada - ¿te la enseño el esqueleto? - pregunte no recordando el nombre de aquel músico tan cantarin.

-No – dijo ella acompañando sus palabras con la cabeza – tío Brook toca canciones alegres, de esas que levantan el animo y alegran el corazón – agrego la muchacha feliz de recordar a su nakama.

-y...esa canción ¿de donde la has sacado entonces? - pregunte levemente interesado en lo esa muchacha pudiese decirme.

-Bueno yo... - la muchacha se silencio a si misma antes de contestarme finalmente – la he inventado yo – termino diciendo, sin saber si enorgullecerse o avergonzarse por ello.

-Es una bonita melodía a mi me gusta – dije yo sin saber porque – eres una buena... multi-instrumentista – agregue después, no conozco mucho de música o de instrumentos, pero si se apreciar la buena música.

-Si, tengo un buen maestro – dijo ella comenzando a guardar dicho instrumento en su respectivo estuche.

-No, espera, podrías ..tocar una melodía para mi – la chica levemente nerviosa desenfundo su violín que con manos hábiles posiciono entre su hombro y barbilla, colocando igualmente sus delicados pero firmes dedos entre cada fina cuerda mirando algo contrariada, sin saber con claridad que melodía entonar. - la que mas te guste, elige tu favorita y ya – termine diciendo yo.

**(Amaya)**

La sensación que me producía cada acorde al sonar, el sonido diferente de cada cuerda, algunas graves y otras agudas me empalagaban mis oídos siempre fue así desde que toque por primera vez una cuerda, cuando apenas tenia conocimiento alguno de notas y partituras; siempre me ha fascinado, tío Brook me enseño a vivir la música disfrutarla y hacer que los demás sintieran lo mismo que yo al interpretarlas, creo que un músico que no sienta la música aunque pueda interpretar los acordes mas bellos no puede llamarse así mismo músico porque la música es todo, es vida, es muerte, es conocimiento y ensoñación es una droga que nunca te abandona, que te acompaña incluso en tus momentos de mas honda desesperación.

Mire por ultima vez a Ace-san para luego cerrar completamente los parpados y tomarme de las manos de un gran ''Fa'' que se prolongo por varios segundos, me sentía en un bote a la deriva, no era una sensación muy agradable, pero cuando interpretas una canción ''no muy agradable'' tienes sensaciones ''poco agradables''. Con un leve ''Si'' prolongado terminaba de interpretar la primera canción 'no tan alegre' que había aprendido de un libro de música olvidado en la biblioteca.

Al abrir los ojos Ace-san estaba frente a mi igualmente sereno, aunque podía notar que el también había tenido ''esa sensación'' y eso no era bueno; _''Un músico tiene que alegrar a quien los escuche, tiene que llevar alegría a corazones tristes''_ me contesto tío Brook cuando le pregunte que hacia un músico en una tripulación.

Creo que Ace-san iba a hablar pero el sonoro sonidito que hizo el arco al tocar una de las cuerdas, hizo que él permaneciera en silencio; Entonces comencé a interpretar esa canción que tan bien me sabia, la que significaba tanto para tío Brook; Y las notas musicales cobraron vida y forma propia envolviendo el bote con una aura de felicidad y ensueño, el arco y el violín se fundían en uno solo, mis manos incluso parecían torpes e innecesarias ante tal hermosura y complacencia, elefantes naranjas junto con hermosas bailarinas bailaban a nuestro alrededor bajo un envolvente manto rosa, y el carnaval que nació de un ''solo'' se multiplicaba y era acompañado de mas hermosos acordes, guitarras y saxofones aparecían de la nada acompañando al violín principal, fundiéndose todos los hermosos acordes en una hermosa y completa canción, el maravilloso momento se extendió por varios minutos hasta que el éxtasis hasta ahora existente se desvanecía lentamente con total elegancia y felicidad; Y desaparecían los elefantes naranjas junto con las hermosas bailarinas, las guitarras terminaban de tocar sus frenéticos acordes y poco a poco y lentamente los saxofones tocaban cada vez mas despacio pero con la misma fuerza e intensidad, entonces quedaba yo sola interpretando las ultimas notas de tan bella canción, para terminar al fin abriendo mis ojos y cruzar mi mirada con la de Ace-san quien al igual que yo se encontraba de pie observándome entre sorprendido y feliz y entonces me di por pagada, este músico había cumplido su misión.

**(Ace)**

La primera canción interpretada por la muchacha me había producido una extraña sensación de hundimiento y desesperación, igualmente era una hermosa melodía no sabia que decirle precisamente, pero no fue necesario decir nada, porque ella vez como un rayo comenzó a interpretar una canción completamente diferente a la primera, ¡dios! ¡pero que canción! Me pregunto si ella también pudo ver esas bailarinas y elefantes, tal vez yo lo soñé .. no lo se, pero fue magnifico por primera vez en mi vida no tenia ni idea de que decir, es que la sensación producida aun no se me quitaba, una canción de completa alegría, me inundaba una extraña, fascinante y gozosa vitalidad.

-Es una bonito canción – dije aun embobado - ¡realmente bonita! Te aplaudiría mas fuerte si pudiera – dije comenzando a ovacionarla.

-A que si lo es, tío Brook es un gran músico ¡el mejor de todos! Lastima que no pudiste escucharlo interpretar sus canciones – dijo la muchacha con aires tristones.

-Amaya – dije yo con voz firme, mas firme de lo que tenia pensado, sonandome incluso aun mas raro el haberla llamado por su nombre cosa que creo no haber hecho antes; la muchacha me observo en silencio esperando a que fuese yo quien comenzara a hablar – tal vez el esqueleto sea un gran músico pero tu no debes menospreciarte, eres si pupila, amiga y nakama y te quier...yo también te quiero – lo ultimo lo dije sin pensarlo.

-Si lo se, tio Brook es el mejor músico del mundo y no me menosprecio, porque un músico no debe menospreciar su trabajo ni el del resto –contesto ella sonrientemente – tienes razón soy su pupila, amiga y nakama y he crecido junto a él y...y ¿dijiste que me querías... - repitió ella finalmente dándose cuenta de aquel detalle, levantando una de sus cejas sorpendida.

¿Que le iba a contestar? ''oh disculpa se me salio, no debí decir eso'' no claro que no le podía decir eso...bueno técnicamente si podía pero, yo, yo no quiero herir sus sentimientos, uno porque es nakama de Luffy, dos porque es simpática y me agrada su compañía y tres porque creo que en verdad me gusta, entonces...¿ debía yo contestarle igualmente que le correspondía a su amor? ¿o debía hacerme el desentendido?

**~puru puru puru puru puru~**

Ese bendito sonidito típico del Den-den mushi, no pudo sonar en momento mas oportuno, la chica rápidamente aparto la vista de mi y dirigió su completa atención a su mochila de la cual saco un den den mushi de bolsillo.

-¿halo? ¿halo? - se escucho del otro lado – Amaya-san Yoh! Yoh! Yoh!

-¡buenísimos días tío Brook! - contesto ella entusiasmada.

-~ Amaya-cha ~ ¿como esta mi princesita? - se escuchaba una voz distinta del otro lado de aquel aparato, seguida por la intromisión de Luffy pidiendo comida, de la nada, tanto barullo seso produciéndose un pequeño silencio - ¡¿Amaya?! - dijo una voz firme y femenina del otro lado.

-¿si? - contesto simplemente la muchacha

-Escucha bien, según este aparato llegareis a tierra firme en una hora, deveis llegar al extremo de dicha isla para continuar su viaje, sabréis en su momento que es imposible rodearla – agrego la mujer – llamadme cuando lleguéis al otro extremo y... Amaya cuídate – termino diciendo la mujer, para pesarle aquel aparato a otro sujeto.

-¡Pequeña! - exclamo alguien de voz varonil y bastante alegre

-¡tío Franky! - contesto ella en el mismo tono.

-El cañón que ocupasteis esta mañana quedo destrozado ¿que le hiciste - interrogo el hombre reprendiendo a la chiquilla quien solo soltó una carcajada – bueno eso no importa ahora, escuchadme bien, le hice unos ajustes al cinturón y le agregue un par de cosas nuevas, creo que te fascinaran y se ajustan perfectamente a ti.

-¡de verdad?! ¡muchas gracias!

-si, si, en cuanto al vehículo ..creo que les servirá a lo mucho por cuatro horas, avanzareis un par de kilómetros con el, y en caso de que la cola se valla antes...te autorizo a ocupar _eso_ pero solo por esta vez, bien pequeña cuídate – dijo finalmente el hombre.

-Amaya son solo cinco días – se escucho después antes de que se cortara la comunicación, aquella voz áspera no podría ser de otro si no que del espadachín...

**(Amaya)**

Desde la llamada recibida de mi familia, pues me había puesto mucho mas feliz, a demás de curiosa, ¡ tío Franky me dejo usar la super cola! Y también dijo que le había hecho unos ajustes al cinturón, ¡tengo muchas ganas de saber de que se trata! Claro que igual estaba un poco preocupada...¿porque no podíamos rodear dicha isla? Claro que eso no me molesta, ¿cual es la gracia de ir a una isla y en ves de internarte en ella rodearla? ...¡Para ser esta mi primera aventura lejos de mi familia lo estoy pasando super!

-Amaya – dijo el hombre a mi lado, yo permanecí en silencio – eh! Despierta! - dijo tirándome una piedresilla, que aun no me explico de donde saco – ya estamos llegando – agrego finalmente y yo me puse de pie como cual resorte.

-¡¿llegando?! ¡¿donde?! ¡¿como es?!

-Creo que tendrás que desatarme... - dijo Ace-san observando sonriente la horda de cocodrilos y demás feroces animales que venían a nuestro encuentro.

-si... - conteste no muy convencida de poder afrontar ese problema yo sola.

La proximidad entre entre la jauría de animales y nosotros se hacia claramente mas notoria, sus verdes ojos, negros y rosados también miraban solo punto fijo: nosotros; La astucia en sus miradas acompañada de la siniestra sonrisa que dejaba entre ver sus grandes y afilados colmillos, nos decía claramente que nosotros seriamos su cena

-Hiken – pronuncio el pelinegro y una gran bola de fuego en forma de puño apareció rostizando en su mayoría a los animales que se les hizo imposible escapar. - tenemos listo el almuerzo y cena – agrego después chasqueando la lengua.

-¡Ace-san eres sorprendente! - dije yo aun sorprendida, recibiendo como respuesta una miradilla orgullosa de su parte.

El internarse en aquella isla no fue tarea fácil, bien dijo mamá que se nos seria difícil a demás de imposible rodearla. ¡Tierra de aventuras! Feliz estaba yo de pisar tierra firme y de saber como era, pero después de unos minutos, tanta alegría y fascinación se transformaron en una expresión de completo hastio y cansancio, enormes bichos habitaban aquella tierra, cada cual mas peligroso que el anterior, Ace-san tan terco como una mula, rostizaba a todo aquel que se topase en su camino, pero después de varios minutos en los cuales ni los bicho ni Ace se daban por vencido, decidió arrancar al igual que yo, claro que de cierta manera le obligue, porque claro esta que él no arranca ni siquiera de un bicho. Nos tomo toda la tarde llegar al otro extremo de la isla, el vehículo nos duro menos que tío Luffy con un trozo de carne, uno de esos bicho que zumban a cada rato, le hizo un feroz agujero a una de las ruedas, y las otras pasaron a mejor vida tan rápido como la primera, Ace-san estaba con un humor de perros y de cierta manera era entendible...yo en cambio solo estaba cansada y creo que me quede dormida tan pronto llegamos a la otra orilla, supongo que por ello decidimos acampar en vez de seguir en nuestro viaje.

_Capitulo re-subido. Gracias por leer._


	9. solo un día más

**Disclaimer: **One Piece no me pertenece todo obra del gran Eiichiro Oda.

**Nota: **Posiblemente halla mucho Occ, los acontecimientos ocurren después de Triller Bar y antes de la muerte de Ace, lo que significa que no ahí mucho tiempo para que se cree una historia de amor.

_Esquivas la pesadilla.  
Y sobrevolar el cansancio  
Y en un instante,  
En tierra otra vez. (Héroes del silencio)_

**Capitulo 9: Solo un día mas.**

**(Ace)**

Desperté sobresaltado cuando escuche un extraño ruido, algo así como si se hubiese desprendido un gigantesco peñasco, me costo unos segundos recordar ene que lugar estaba, porque, y con quien estaba y tras recordarlo observe aun mas sobresaltado hacia mi alrededor, pues me había dado cuenta que permanecer tranquilamente y sin que nada sucediera cerca de esa endemoniada chica era imposible, pues ella era una especie de Luffy mas inteligente e igualmente de tonto; la busque con la mirada hasta por fin dar con ella, estaba frente a mi apuntándome con un cañón en miniatura, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una especie de lentes protectores donde se podía apreciar su brillante mirada de astucia, junto con aquella gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Bien decía yo, una especie de Luffy mas inteligente e igualmente de tonto...

- ¡Buenísimos días Ace-san! – grito efusivamente la chica al momento que disparaba en mi dirección, el proyectil paso casi rozándome, no debo bajar la guardia o estoy seguro que esta niña terminara matándome.

- ¡Pretendes matarme! – le grite con falsa indignación

- ¡claro que no Ace-sa! – me grito ella nuevamente acercándose lentamente – pretendo salvarte el pellejo – arquee una ceja confundido, y seguí con mis ojos el mismo lugar que ella, hermosa vista debería decir, allí en el suelo desperdigados había varios bicho inconscientes – ¡odio a estos bichos!

- Pudiste despertarme – dije encogiéndome de hombros

- es que esa no era la idea Ace-san la carnada no se tiene que mover... a demás – dijo llevándose un dedo al mentón – intente despertarte pero es simplemente imposible.

- ¿me acabas de decir...carnada?

- Quería probar mi puntería – dijo ella restandole importancia – no te preocupes no dejaría que te hiciesen nada de nada – y ahí en su rostro estaba la misma sonrisa de idiota despreocupado de Luffy, claro Luffy, solo el puede crear a alguien tan estúpido como si mismo...

Repare en la pequeña arma que tenia en sus manos, viendo lo equivocado que estaba, aquello no era un cañón si no una ballesta, pero no por ello menos peligroso, esta era una ballesta personalizada capaz de disparar gran cantidad de bodoques en poco tiempo. Me pregunto si ese hombre de la tanga hizo bien en enseñarle a construir este tipo de cosas...

- Ace-san no te quedes ahí parado hay mucho que hacer y poco tiempo ¡y si no te apresuras no probaras el pastel de tío Sanji!

Aun no me explico de donde saca tanta divina cosa , ¿sera acaso una especie de bruja? O ¿todo viene de aquellos sobresitos de colores?

- Ace-san ¿sucede algo? Estas muy callado, traigo algo de medicina si te sientes enfermo – la chica saco de su mochila un botiquín, que por el tamaño de este seria imposible decir que cupiera ahí, también saco un libro y comenzó a ojearlo – dime que sientes ¿nauseas? ¿dolor estomacal? ¿sueño? ¿aturdimiento? ¿Fiebre?

- No no siento...

- A ver saca la lengua... ¡que saques la lengua dije! – le hice caso para que me dejara tranquilo y en cuanto lo hice la sentí aun mas cerca de mi, para luego sentir como mordía ligeramente mi lengua iba a hablar pero entonces ella junto nuestros labios en un contacto que duro solo unos segundos – bien Ace-san vamonos, le hice unos ajustes al vehículo de tío Franky de monos prisa.

¿Ajustes? ¿Qué quiere decir con _ajustes_? ¿acaso explotara este al igual que los otro?

**(Amaya)**

''Chiquilla picara'' me abría dicho tía Robin ante lo vivido, ¡le robe un beso a Ace-san! Y no me arrepiento digo, ¿por qué debería? Tenia ganas y ya, una brisa levanto levemente la falda que mamá me obligo a ponerme y que por desgracia no se cuanto tiempo deba llevar puesta ya que quemo mi ropa.

Había intentado implementar el ''Courp de burst'' de tío Franky al vehículo, pero las cosas no salieron como me lo esperaba, por lo mismo había modificado el motor tanto como las ruedas que estoy segura que van a flotar en el agua.

cierto, se me había olvidado – dije sacando el Den-den Mushi y llamando a mi familia

- ¿Amaya? – exclamo tras un bostezo papá y luego de él aparecieron todas esas voces que parecía que en años no escuchaba – creí que ta habías olvidado de nosotros – agrego Chopper-sensei con voz quejumbrosa, a sus palabras le siguieron otras, algunas preguntando, otras saludando – ¿te sirvió el vehículo?

- No mucho tío los insectos lo destrozaron casi enseguida, pero no te preocupes le puse unos flotadores y el motor va mas rápido.

- ¿Flotadores?

- Si, para navegar claro esta.

- Pero pequeña los vehículos son para andar en tierra no en el mar, para eso están los barcos... se te echaran a perder los circuitos y le entrara agua al...

- ¡Amaya! Te dije que llamaras cuando cruzaras la muralla! – la voz de mamá simplemente imposible de olvidar.

- Lo siento se me olvido... digo los bichos, todo culpa de los bicho mami

- por lo mismo tendréis que tomar el camino largo, había un atajo por tierra pero ni modo – se escucho un suspiro del otro lado – en todo caso supuse que ocurriría algo así

- ¿que dirección tomamos? – pregunte rápidamente, camino largo es igual a mas tiempo y eso a su vez mas días y yo no cuento con tantos...

- Al oeste – a penas ella hablo y yo corte la llamada.

**(Ace)**

- ¡Ace-san eres un tramposo! – protesto la chica apretando las cartas que tenia en la mano, yo en cambio solo sonreía saboreando el sake de la cantimplora

- lo que pasa es que eres un desastre con las cartas – conteste ampliando aun mas mi sonrisa a lo que ella hizo un mohín

- ¡otra vez! Esta si que te gano

Tras la dirección dada por la navegante habíamos seguido aquel curso, navegando siempre hacia el oeste y para matar el aburrimiento la chica se había propuesto jugar a las cartas y en ello hemos estado toda la tarde y gran parte de la noche y no se si yo tengo demasiada buena suerte o esta chiquilla no sabe jugar y de todas las partidas jugadas no ha sido capaz de ganar ni una sola vez.

- se acabo el sake – dije vaciando la cantimplora y viendo que no quedaba ni una gota de este.

- Sake... – repitió ella viendo igualmente la cantimplora vacía – ¡eso es! ¡el sake es el secreto!

- ¿que?

- Por eso tienes tanta suerte – respondió mientras rebuscaba en su bolso un sobresito morado que saco minutos después, el que contenía varias botellas de licor – sake.. – dijo llevándose la botella a la boca mientras me pasaba las otras a mi – ahora si que te gano

- veamos que tan ciertas son tus palabras – dije chocando mi botella con la de ella.

- Solo tenia mas alcohol en las venas, estaba mas aturdida y completamente borracha a demás de mas risueña, tenia las mejillas sonrosadas y se reía ante todo y pese a ello no pudo, en lo absoluto ganarme una sola partida.

- creo que hemos jugado suficiente – dije al ver como ella abría otra botella y se aprestaba a beberla – y también creo que ya has bebido suficiente – agregue arrebatandole la botella de las manos.

- Tonterías, yo sabre cuando sea suficiente – dijo ella tomando entre sus manos otra botella y comenzando a beber pero por desgracia para ella ésta estaba vacía.

- Esta es la ultima y no pretendo compartirla con nadie – dije alejando la botella de ella al ver como la chica se estiraba en su dirección, tan atolondrada como estaba ni se dio cuenta cuando quede contra mi pecho, no ella solo tenia ojos para la botella.

- Que va – contesto estirándose para coger la botella – es mía, yo ya vi primero, yo la tome primero tu me la robaste.

- Se te olvida que soy pirata – sonreí triunfal y ella estallo en una corta carcajada.

- Tienes razón, pero yo también lo soy y te voy a robar lo que me robaste – dijo sacándome la botella de entre las manos, botella que ni siquiera alcanzo a llevarse a la boca quedándose dormida a penas consiguió lo que quería.

Permanecí unos minutos escuchando su respiración que me hacia cosquillas, tome la botella que aun sujetaba con sus manos y le di una larga calada, para luego mirar a la chica frente a mi y sonreí al ver sus mejillas sonrojadas, aparte unos mechones de su cara y de pronto me entraron ganas de darle un beso tal cual como ella había hecho en la mañana, no me lo pensé dos veces y así lo hice.

Tal vez este viaje no sera tan malo después de todo...

_Capitulo re-subido. Gracias por leer._


	10. Sano y salvo

**Disclaimer: **One Piece no me pertenece todo obra del gran Eiichiro Oda.

**Nota: **Posiblemente halla mucho Occ, los acontecimientos ocurren después de Triller Bar y antes de la muerte de Ace, lo que significa que no ahí mucho tiempo para que se cree una historia de amor.

_El miedo a traspasar la frontera  
De los nombres,  
Como un extraño. (Héroes del silencio)_

**Capitulo 10: Sano y salvo**

**(Amaya)**

La cabeza me daba vuelta, me dolía incluso el respirar y el abrir los ojos, pff se me hacia jodidamente difícil, solo quería silencio y tranquilidad, no puedo entender como papá puede beber y beber y beber y al despertar no mostraba ni siquiera signo alguno de sentir algún mareo o algo así, lo que es yo ¡no vuelvo a beber ni una gota de alcohol lo que me resta de vida!

Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que paso anoche...

Trate de colocarme de pie pero el cuerpo ni siquiera me respondía y tras intentarlo tres o cuatro veces bufe abriendo los ojos ¡y como no! Y ahí estaba la razón de mi aparente inmovilidad, estaba pegada a Ace-san como cual chicle, intente apartarme de él rápidamente y junto a mis movimientos bruscos llego el mareo que me obligo a permanecer un minuto en tranquilidad para después apartar rápidamente al moreno de mi, que cayo en sentido contrario, y yo me puse rápidamente de pie sorprendida y un tanto asustada por lo que estaba viendo.

- ¡kiaaaaa! ¡Ace! – grite mientras intentaba sacar el cuerpo inerte del pelinegro del creciente charco de agua que ahora le cubría en su totalidad

Sacudí su cuerpo una y otra vez, consciente a su vez que eso me provocaba nauseas, realmente hoy va a ser un día complicado, y ni hablar ya esta siendo bastante complicado sacar el cuerpo de Ace-san de aquí, y no es para menos si me saca como una cabeza y media de altura, tiene una musculatura monumental y que decir ¡que cuerpo! Y por lo tanto pesa mas que yo, en definitiva ni la pequeña grúa que construí apresuradamente fue capaz de sacarlo en su totalidad de allí y yo y mi mareo estábamos luchando continuamente, tanto con sacar al pelinegro como arreglar la pequeña gran fuga.

Cuando al fin logre sacarlo y dejarlo en la cubierta del vehículo con esa delicadeza que posee mi madre, me encamine de vuelta a arreglar el problema del interior, sin poder evitar molestarme ¡pues ni siquiera a despertado!

Tsk gustosa me habría tomado un café pero ni tiempo de eso tengo, la cabeza me bombea y tengo ganas de cortármela haber si así deja de molestarme, me tomo media hora solucionar el problema del interior y de hecho ni siquiera solucionar, nos hundiríamos o el vehículo explotaría en cuestión de minutos, a si que el café tendrá que esperar... y yo espero que ese pecoso se halla despertado.

Apenas asome la cabeza hacia el exterior, no pude menos que abrir la boca de sorpresa, para luego cambiar mi expresión por una de completo fastidio y preocupación, el café, un poco de silencio y tranquilidad tendrían que esperar, Ace, puño de fuego no estaba, y suponiendo que no puede ir a ninguna parte en medio del mar, sin mucho pensarlo me zambullí entre las aguas en su búsqueda, ya me las pagaría ese mocoso cuando lo encuentre.

Nada. No estaba ni entre las profundas aguas marinas ni en ninguna parte, joder afligida y con la respiración entre cortada salí de aquellas aguas tendiéndome sobre la cubierta del auto, mirando hacia el cielo y pensando en mil maneras de matar a ese chico cuando salga, aunque mas que fastidiada estoy preocupada, las promesas son juramentos irrompibles y yo acabo de romper mi promesa con ese viejo ¡joder!

- ¡no puede ser! ¡maldito Ace!

**(Ace)**

Di un largo bostezo, abriendo los ojos y estirándome, todo al mismo tiempo, intente ocultar mis ojos con mi sombrero, por la gran cantidad de luz que salia a mi encuentro, ¡pero que buen sueño eh tenido! al instante analizo la situación, tanta calma ya me esta molestando, miro sorprendido a mi alrededor ¿estoy volando? Suelto una carcajada, al parecer soy el alimento de este inofensivo pajarito, dejo de reír para ver aun mas sorprendido como casi una bola de cañón impacta al ave, y al mirar en dirección de donde proviene el disparo, pues, ¡ya sabia yo que esa loca tenia algo que ver! minutos después voy cayendo en picada, no se si el tiro de gracia lo hice yo o ella y ese cañón, a centímetros de mi muerte o irrupción en las profundas aguas saladas, una gigantesca mano metálica atajo mi caída y la del pájaro.

- ¡hola! – dije sonriendo, pero aparentemente ella estaba de mal humor...y mojada – eh traído el desayuno – agregue señalando a la humeante ave.

- No es momento para jugar Ace-san ya hemos perdido mucho valioso tiempo – dijo ella con voz seria, cruzándose de brazos e impidiéndome de paso apreciar la hermosa vista que tenia con su ropa pegada a su piel – ¡a demás me duele la puta cabeza! – a si que por eso esta de tan mal humor... no pude evitar carcajearme un poco, claro, que a ella poco le gusto eso.

- Eso es porque anoche bebiste demasiado.

- Tu no pareces adolorido – dijo mirándome suspicaz, yo solo me encogí de hombros restandole importancia, algo que no pude hacer con su ropa mojada, por muy hermano de Luffy que sea, o por muy ''educado'' soy hombre y ahí cosas a las que simplemente no puedes ignorar.

- ¿por que estas mojada? – mala pregunta Ace, su rostro cambio a uno de, joder parecía una demonio

- ¡que porque estoy mojada dices! – bien al parecer si que esta de mal humor, pero ¿yo que tengo que ver? – ¡ya te voy a explicar yo!

Claro de saber que me iba a dar una explicación practica, me abría preparado, pero tan distraído como estaba, murando aquella anatomía que puff no vi venir ni el golpe, como resultado resbale y caí al mar, si es algo bastante humillante debo decir, ah claro y Amaya... digamos que me ofreció otra explicación practica, por si la primera no me había quedado clara.

- no pretendía usarlo tan pronto – la escuche murmurar luego de un suspiro de fastidio – vamos – dijo sin siquiera mirarme, creo que aun sigue enojada ¿pero...de que?

- ¿Donde?

- A donde va a ser – contesto ella con un notorio tono de obviedad – donde el viejo del bigote de luna, mamá dijo que ahí un barco por aquí cerca y no podemos ir en el auto porque.. – la chica se carcajeo levemente y me miro con una cara de inocencia que no me agrado – el vehículo va a explotar...

- ¿explotar? ¿otra vez? ¿cuando?

- Ahora...

**(Amaya)**

No estaba enojada, es imposible estarlo si de Portgas. D. Ace se trata, la culpa de mi irritabilidad es este maldito dolor de cabeza, del cual agradezco no este molestando tanto como en un principio, no entiendo como ninguna de las pociones que traigo de Chopper-sensei ah dado fruto, ah claro tal vez el otro motivo por el cual estoy mediana mente molesta es por que tengo la ropa mojada, lo cual es muy incomodo y a demás estoy segura que pescare un resfriado, lo cual no es nada bueno, porque Chopper-sensei, estoy segura que me ara guardar reposo y ¡odio estar sin hacer nada! No ya lo descubri lo que mas me molesta es que Ace-problemas-san esta tan tranquilo y yo ¡muriéndome lentamente!

- ¿segura que es por aquí? – pregunto el pelinegro sacándome de mi ensimismamiento

- claro Ace-san, estoy _casi _segura de eso

- ¿casi? – inquirió él escrutándome con la mirada, sonreí antes de contestar, ya había notado que el pelinegro estaba impaciente por alguna cosa.

- Uno nunca esta completamente seguro de una cosa – le conteste vislumbrando a lo lejos aquel enorme navío que navegaba tranquilamente a lo lejos, Ace-san esta nervioso.. tal vez quiere ir al baño.

- Ese es...

- eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! – grite yo después de llenar completamente mis pulmones de aire y algún que otro mosquito, y volví a gritar a medida que nos acercamos hasta que Ace-san tapo mi boca con su mano ¡y que mano, me cubría hasta la nariz!

- No hagas eso – me reprendió sacando su mano de mi boca, su nerviosismo se había transformado en seriedad.

- ¿Por qué? Son tus nakamas, no veo problema alguno – dije encogiéndome de hombros y gritando nuevamente, claro antes de que el tapara mi boca y jalara de mi nariz

Cuando descendimos, – curiosamente y no estaba premeditado – justo en la mitad del barco todos estaban con una sonrisa en el rostro, claro exceptuando al comandante de la segunda división de los piratas de Shirohige que tenia una expresión muy, muy seria y observaba fijamente a un punto a la distancia, y mientras algunos le hablaban a su comandante y otros cantaban y decían demás, me escabullí hasta llegar frente a la viejo del bigote de media luna.

- viejo ¡ey viejo! – volví a llamar y este bajo su mirada y la poso en mi – como te lo prometí, ¡te lo traje sano y salvo! – reí feliz de haber cumplido mi promesa a sabiendas de lo que venia a continuación. El gran hombre del bigote blanco llevo a sus labios la gran jarra de alcohol dándole una gran calada, y ordenando a los suyos armar una gran fiesta, de la cual ninguno se opuso.

Mas alcohol no por favor...

_Capitulo re-subido. Gracias por leer._


	11. ultima noche

**Disclaimer: **One Piece no me pertenece todo obra del gran Eiichiro Oda.

**Nota: **Posiblemente halla mucho Occ, los acontecimientos ocurren después de Triller Bar y antes de la muerte de Ace, lo que significa que no ahí mucho tiempo para que se cree una historia de amor.

_Tarde o temprano,  
También vendrás tú.  
Duerme un poco más,  
Los párpados no aguantan ya,  
Luego están las decepciones  
Cuando el cierzo no parece  
Perdonar. (Heroes del silencio, fragmento)_

* * *

**La ultima noche juntos.**

**(Ace)**

- ¿Qué tal tu viaje? – pregunto Marco tratando de entablar una conversación, chasquee la lengua y mirando hacia el infinito océano dude en contestar, la cosas que han ocurrido estos días, estas semanas... todo ah ocurrido tan rápido que no se que pensar.

- Bien – mi amigo apoyo los codos en la balaustra dando la espalda al mar, mientras yo apoyaba los codos igualmente en la balaustra mirando al océano, dando la espalda a ese absurdo de fiesta, no lo entiendo ¿que mierda estamos celebrando? Deje que el liquido de la botella que tenia en mi mano bajara libre por mi garganta. No ahí nada que celebrar...

- creí que la visita a tu hermano te aria sentir mas feliz...

- ¿Luffy? – dije elevando una ceja, mirándole de reojo – el esta muy bien, tiene nakamas nuevos... – dije encogiéndome de hombros, no es que Luffy no me importara, de hecho estoy muy feliz y orgulloso de él ¿por que debería preocuparme si esta en buenas manos?

- ¿Que te preocupa entonces? – pregunto girando su rostro hacia mi, debía recordar que Marco se las da de psicólogo... enardecí una ceja mientras el desviaba de nuevo la vista hacia la fiesta, permaneciendo otro minuto en silencio – ¿Es por la chica?

- ¿Amaya? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella? – gire mi rostro incrédulo hacia donde él miraba, la chica reía y cantaba a lo lejos y junto a los músicos interpretaban una alegre tonada ¿estará borracha de nuevo?

- Es una persona muy alegre – agrego mi amigo con su voz tranquila y reposada – de seguro te divertiste en su compañía – ¡Casi muero en su compañía! – agrego automáticamente mi consciencia, me abstuve de comentar dándole otra calada a la botella.

Ahora que recapitulo lo ocurrido, desde la primera vez que cruce palabra con ella mis problemas y preocupaciones no han hecho mas que crecer, ¡momento! ¿preocupaciones? Ah claro... mi integridad física, de hecho aun siento curiosidad por saber cuando fue que me arrojo desde un cañón...

- se podría decir que... eh salido ileso del viaje – medie una sonrisa feliz de mi suerte o ¿sera por que ya estoy ebrio? – eso me recuerda... ¡pudiste avisarme lo que se proponía esa chica desde un principio!

- que yo recuerde Ace – comenzó diciendo él sin inmutarse a mi grito y sonriendo de lado y supe de inmediato que fuese lo que diría el tendría toda la razón...Marco siempre tiene razón – la chica fue muy explicita diciéndote que venia a buscarte – y Marco ah ganado la batalla de palabras señores y señoras! – a demás tu no despiertas con nada – agrego lo ultimo dándome un coscorrón en la cabeza.

Iba a protestar, ¡Portgas. D. Ace volvía a la carrera señores, estaba dispuesto a ganar en la disputa verbal! – en la que curiosamente estaba luchando solo- preferí callar al ver como mi compañero se incorporaba y tras masajearse la sien volviendo su vista a la chica, sonrío y volvió a su vista hacia mi, sabia que él seria quien diría la ultima palabra...otra vez y la que vino me dejo tan descolocado y semi colorado, aunque eso ultimo se lo atribuyo al alcohol. Le vi alejarse mientras pronunciaba esas nueve palabras que salieron de sus labios:

- Si no haces algo te la van a quitar.

Observe un par de minutos a la risueña chica, para luego encogerme de hombros rascándome la cabeza ¿qué esperaba Marco que entendiera? Porque no me daba la respuesta y ya... di un casi, casi imperceptible suspiro y comencé a caminar hacia la habitación del viejo, oh joder ¿que le diría?

**(Amaya)**

- pero que estupideces estáis diciendo, yo soy miembro de los mugiwara no kaizokou yo no me uniría a ustedes por nada de NADA en este mundo – dije llevando mis manos a las caderas claramente disgustada por tal ofrecimiento

- ella tiene razón, derivarais dejarla tranquila – voz calmada, peinado gracioso y de color rubio... mmm... ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

- ¡comandante! ¿que hace aquí? – exclamaron unos felices otros sorprendidos, ¿por que sorprendidos? Esta gente es muy extraña...

- que pasa... acaso no puedo venir a escuchar a la diosa del violín? – agrego mirándome con una sonrisa tranquila.

- ¿Diosa del violín? ¿te refieres a mi? – dije apuntándome con mi dedo indice y mirando a ambos lados en caso de que estuviera equivocada.

- Todos murmuran... dicen que tienes unas manos celestiales para tocar ese instrumento – contesto él mirando el instrumento que apretaba con fuerza entre mis manos, no pude evitar carcajearme un poco de ello.

- Ustedes si que están locos – murmure limpiando mis ojos, que raro sentí como que de pronto perdía el equilibrio.

- ¿A caso no es así? – al parecer este era hombre que gusta de los momentos donde la ingeniosa mente juega un rol fundamental, debe ser como tía Robin...

- ¡tiene oído para la música y es muy diestra con el instrumento!

- ¡y puede construir cosas geniales! – agrego otro mostrando mi experimento de súper ballesta de la que creí haberme deshecho.

- ¡y es muy guapa! y por eso ahí que brindar.

- ¡Kamapai!

* * *

Estaba interesantisima escuchando la historia de uno de esos hombres ¿quien creería que con un simple listón y un botón se puede crear un fabuloso juego, tengo que probarlo algún día, claro que si en vez de listón coloco una de esas huinchas súper resistentes de tío Franky y las bombas de prueba de tío Usopp supongo que sera aun mas divertido.

Misteriosamente a los minutos despues las personas comenzaron a desaparecer algunos en masa otros solos, me quede allí sentada, buscando con la mirada a Ace-san él había desaparecido en el primer momento que piso el barco, no eh hablado con él en toda la noche ¿estará enojado? Di un suspiro resignado, es hora de decir adiós...

- ¿Te gusta Ace? – di un pequeño brinquito sobresaltada, gire mi vista y allí sentado no muy lejos de mi estaba el tal... Marco,observándome inquisitivamente

- ¿disculpa?

- Que si te gusta Ace – repitió él y yo supe que no me había equivocado al escucharle hablar

- ¿Que? no..yo solo... ¿sabes?tengo tan solo dos días para volver al barco...debo irme, de hecho ni siquiera tuve que haberme quedado a la fiesta

- Bien, suerte con ello – dijo colocándose de pie y alejándose tranquilamente, como era de suponer en alguien como tía Robin, el tenia razón

**(Ace)**

la conversación con padre había sido mas larga de lo que tenia previsto, me agradaba su compañía y era una de las personas que yo mas apreciaba y de las cuales yo podía acatar alguna orden, pero esta vez era distinto, esta vez habíamos discutido feo, no podía aceptar lo que me estaba diciendo, y según mi punto de vista el estaba perdiendo el control ¡Thatch había muerto joder! ¡y celebraban una fiesta? ¿cual era el motivo de ello? Era imperdonable dejar a ese bastardo de Teach con vida después de cometer tal sacrilegio, yo le buscaría y encontraría hasta el mismo infierno si era preciso pero limpiaría el nombre de padre, y aria que el alma de Thatch descansase en paz. Tengo que partir,ya eh perdido mucho tiempo haciendo de idiota.

Salí furioso de la habitación de padre, no me gusta discutir mucho menos con él, pero esto era distinto. Enfundo mis manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y camino pesadamente, mirándome la punta de los zapatos, doble en una esquina y me atreví a levantar la mirada, al parecer la fiesta estaba terminando, pestañee un par de veces al notar como en un rincón estaba la chica descansando abrazada a su mochila, joder, me había olvidado de ella. La rabia se esfumo de mi mente, mas bien se transformo en reproche hacia mi mismo ¿en que momento me había olvidado de ella? Tanta preocupación había mostrado ella por mi y yo... yo le doy la espalda a penas pongo pie en el barco. Camino hacia ella, camino despacio, tratando de no despertarla y tras tomarla entre mis brazos me sacude un extraño temblor, se veía tan tranquila, total contraste con lo hipertinetica que suele ser, comienzo a caminar sin saber con seguridad donde llevarla, decido que lo correcto seria llevarla a mi habitación, a fin de cuentas es mi ´´invitada´´ su cuerpo estaba frío, se veía mas pura que la misma pureza y mas valiosa que el mismo oro y en el fondo pese a ese frasco de frialdad, parecía que de ella emanaba un calorcito tan acogedor que ni ganas tenia de separarme de la mugiwara. Me quede unos segundos mirándola antes de abrir la puerta y ella abrió perezosa los ojos y los clavo en mi, nos sostuvimos unos segundos la mirada y ella esbozo una pequeña sonrisa acompañado de un extraño brillo en los ojos.

- Ace-san ¿Qué estas pensando?

- Nada – conteste mientras intentaba abrir la puerta, ella emitió un pequeño suspiro que me hizo cosquilla es mi pecho al bajar la mirada vi como su oreja estaba en el lugar exacto en el que debería estar mi corazón.

- Ace yo te quiero – dijo así de la nada en voz baja y temblorosa, como si se tratase de un secreto, en si su declaración no me sorprendió del todo, ya la había escuchado decir lo mismo mientras dormía, lo que tal vez me sorprendió fue este modo tan tranquilo, tan tímido, llamándome por primera vez por mi nombre sin usar prefijo alguno y con el rostro colorado.

- Amaya yo... – esto era incomodo, la chica elevo el rostro mirándome fijamente, podía ver en sus ojos miedo y al mismo tiempo alegría, ¿que se supone debo decirle? Sinceramente no se lo que siento por ella, tal vez solo sea una simple atracción, digo, no hace mucho que nos conocemos ¿como puedo sentir algo por alguien que a penas conozco? ...y al mismo tiempo siento que la conociera de toda la vida... Enmudecí, no sabia que decirle, no quería herirla.

- No te pido nada Ace – dijo ella entonces, comprendiendo mi situación – no te pido que sientas lo mismo que yo... la verdad es que ni siquiera se lo que siento – dijo bajando momentáneamente su mirada para levantarla otra vez, ya no había turbación en su mirada – me iré al amanecer, tal vez no nos volvamos a ver en largos años – una lagrima nació y murió en la cuenca de sus ojos incapaz siquiera de salir – solo te pido esta noche Ace, no me dejes sola... no esta noche.

**(Amaya)**

Porque había esperado muchos años enjaulados en un ´´ mes de crecimiento ´´ había esperado mucho tiempo por este preciso momento, por fin le conocí, eh conocido a Portgas. D. Ace segundo comandante de los piratas de Shirohige, hermano de Monkey. D. Luffy y Sabo, le conocí tal cual me lo propuse de pequeña, se podría decir entonces que aquí termina mi aventura, o tal vez es ahora que comienza otra... no lo se, ¿Qué perseguiré ahora?

Me había dado cuenta que él era todo lo que yo pensé, con su sonrisa radiante, sus hermosa pecas, su mueca de desconcierto en su rostro, su piel morena, todo en el era tal cual yo lo había imaginado, todo en el siempre me había gustado y porque sabia que esta noche seria la ultima que le vería en quien sabe cuanto tiempo, no podía evitar sentir una tristeza y vacío en el pecho, pensando en como serian las cosas si nos hubiésemos conocido en mejores tiempos, tal vez... yo podría haberle enamorado... No importa, ya no importa, él esta aquí conmigo ahora, eso es todo lo que tengo y soy feliz, TENGO que ser feliz y conformarme con tenerlo ahora junto a mi compartiendo las ultimas horas antes de decirnos el rotundo ´´ a dios´´ ambos sabíamos que la próxima vez que nos viéramos tal vez no podríamos revivir este maravilloso momento.

Las lagrimas que habían brotado de mis ojos sin mi consentimiento pronto fueron borradas por los labios de él quien espero a que abriera los ojos para dedicarme esa mirada de ´´ todo esta bien ´´ sus caricias me hicieron olvidar todo lo que atormentaba mi mente, haciendo que solo viviera el momento, el presente, el ahora, sus labios gruesos cerca de mi cuello hacia que se me erizara la piel y su respiración cerca de mi vientre me hacía cosquillas y me transmitía sensaciones misteriosas; sus cabellos azabaches enmarañados entre los dedos en mis manos parecían invitarme a permanecer allí toda la vida, p nuestros cuerpos desnudos bajo las sabanas se unía y desunían con tanta maestría y agilidad, parecía mentira... nuestras manos recorrían deseosas la piel ajena, tocando, sintiendo y de nuestros cuerpos emanaban vapores junto con los sonidos guturales que salían de nuestras bocas en un dialecto desconocido, todo ea perfecto... era la mejor pieza de música jamas inventada, era mejor y mas verosímil que las bailarinas y los elefantes naranjas, porque todo era mas real que la misma realidad, nuestras bocas se buscaban deseosas en medio de la oscuridad y de un frenesí sin termino, todo era perfecto, todo era mejor que todo, porque esta pieza de música era la mejor de todas y nosotros dos la bailábamos con tanta maestría y gracia que parecía irreal, esta serenata era nuestra y el acorde final no terminaría jamas, era una pieza de música que quedaría inconclusa hasta que nosotros quisiésemos interpretarla de nuevo, esto era maravilloso y no merecía tener un final, al fin y al cabo él y yo eramos un ´´ si ´´ prolongado.

Porque había esperado muchos años enjaulados en un ´´ mes de crecimiento ´´ había esperado mucho tiempo por este preciso momento, por fin le conocí, eh conocido a Portgas. D. Ace segundo comandante de los piratas de Shirohige, hermano de Monkey. D. Luffy y Sabo, le conocí tal cual me lo propuse de pequeña, se podría decir entonces que aquí termina mi aventura, o tal vez es ahora que comienza otra... no lo se, ¿Qué perseguiré ahora?

Ahora yo me iría al amanecer...

* * *

**nota de autora: **¿Fin?

Muy flufly la ultima parte ¿que opináis? este fue el primer intento de lemon que escribí y creo que esta parte la dejare como esta...

Agradezo a **Tazuna Inverse** y a **Titiritera **siempre dejándome su opinión y apoyándome en todo, de verdad gracias n.n aprovecho de aclarar una duda de Taz que (pese a que se lo conteste) no esta de mas recordarlo. Los inventos de Amaya no funcionan o terminan explotando porque la chica es (o era) muy atalandrada y no revisaba las cosas o las hacia muy apuradas... recordemos que ella no es Franky u.u

No tenia ganas de transcribir pero... mañana llegan mis primos puff ¡ojala no llegue el mañana! y si no logro matarme o matarlos a ellos - la ultima idea me parece tan apetitosa como la primera- la verdad el tiempo mio personal se vera interrumpido por esos demonios. En fin no os achaco.

espero les guste el cap!


End file.
